The Prisoner of Hogwarts
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: A Series of One-Shots in which a badly treated, used Harry always chooses to do the right thing. Features badly abused, betrayed, tortured and imprisoned Harry. No dark or evil Harry to be found.
1. Tortured and Betrayed

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_A Series of One-Shots in which a badly treated, used Harry always chooses to do the right thing. Features badly abused, betrayed, tortured and imprisoned Harry. No dark or evil Harry to be found._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tortured and Betrayed:

Hogwarts June 1997:

There was only one who believed her, and only one, everyone else said that Harry was evil that he was killing and had joined Voldemort. Even her own parents believed Harry was killing innocent people and had finally gone off the deep end and joined Voldemort. Ginny knew he would not do the things they said he did, that he was a prisoner somewhere and could not harm others but she was ignored and threatened with expulsion. Only one other believed her and that was Severus Snape, a hard cruel man who had made no bones of disliking Harry Potter but who knew Harry could not be doing what he was being charged with. It was not because Voldemort trusted him and told him he had Harry Potter, no Severus knew now that Harry Potter was more like his mother.

Around Christmas Harry Potter had disappeared, Dumbledore had thought it a good idea to send him to his aunt and uncles home away from the Wizarding world. In the weeks after the boy not showing up at their home or back at Hogwarts many things had come out. Dumbledore had an idea Harry was abused by his aunt and that his uncle far from stopping the abuse ignored it. His aunt had from a young age belittled and if not starved him fed him only enough to get the laundry list of chores she wanted him to do done. When Vernon was not home she beat the boy and at her trial stated she did so as she knew he was evil and was trying to beat that evil out of him. She got ten years in Azkaban while Vernon lost custody of Dudley for his not stopping his wife.

The magical world hated Harry Potter, this came out clearly as he was vilified in the _Daily Prophet_ and his so called friends took his grief at loosing Sirius as proof of him going dark and evil. Ginny and Severus were further vilified for their stance, Severus was threatened with Azkaban and very nearly was shipped off if not for Dumbledore and now, now he was not allowed out of the castle at all and was kept on a short leash. Severus hated Dumbledore and hated the magical world at this time and was really looking forward to proving them wrong. He was brewing with help from the red head Weasley witch, both had their hair protected by scarves, his black hair protected by a green one with skulls on it and hers pink with Hello kitty on it. Both had aprons and heavy gloves and goggles on their heads as part of the gear they needed for potions making. They were making healing potions as both were sure Harry would need them when he was found.

"I hope he leaves Voldemort for this world to deal with." Severus said not looking up from his work, "they deserve what they get."

"He will not, and not all do, I don't know if Fred or George believe his guilty, they have not spoke up though and I don't blame them." Ginny said, "your Slytherins sir have not dared speak up either, though there are very few that would believe them."

"Still it would be good if he did not save this world, I would have a right to not save them." Severus replied.

"You know that is not how Harry is, no matter how badly he is treated he always does the right thing." Ginny said. "You would not want him to do otherwise, and we will find him, alive of that I am sure."

Two days later Harry Potter was found, it was on a raid of Riddle manor to break the stronghold of Voldemort when the awful truth was discovered. The manor was cleared and hundreds of death eaters were killed, not by the order no but by the troops of the Queen who was tired of this war on her soil that the magical ministry could not take care of at all. So she sent in several squads of muggleborn muggle trained troops to help take down the death eaters. Once the wards were down the disillusioned troops flooed in and slaughtered everyone inside the manor. They spared the prisoners but not a single death eater remained alive they found, they even wounded Voldemort before he managed to escape. It was in one of the deepest darkest cells they found a prisoner none were expecting to find.

In chains, clad only in scant rags beaten, starved and near death was Harry Potter. He was covered in blood, bruises cuts and other things, his hair was matted with his own blood and he could barely see without his glasses. He looked up to see the shocked looks on the faces of those here, it was then he realized the awful truth. They did not need to speak to him, they believed he had done something horrible and he closed his eyes wearily and looked away from them refusing to speak. Dumbledore had to call Severus and Ginny to come get him as he would not allow them to come near him. Severus wrapped Harry in his own cloak gently and carried him past those who thought him guilty and gave a parting shot of his own.

"Shame on you!" He snarled, "you believed him capable of what an imposter did and did nothing to find him!"

"Stay away from him, you will not get another chance to hurt him." Ginny added.

"They think I killed." Harry said turning his head to hide it against Severus's shoulder, "they hate me."

"I do not, I know you could not." Severus said, "I will heal you up."

"I spoke out for you, defended you but no-one would listen." Ginny added.

Harry shook and would have been crying if he had any tears to cry with. Severus found a fireplace and flooed Harry to his private quarters were he personally took over taking care of healing the poor boy. It took him weeks to do so, Harry could not sleep alone and so he ended up curled up in Severus's bed with Severus on one side and Ginny on the other. It was the only way Harry could sleep and Severus was tempted to pull some strings to get these two married so that no-one could use this against Harry. He was surprised when Arthur Weasley came and gave his blessing for a union though it would be some time before that happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Four months passed before Harry called Voldemort forward to a duel. Dumbledore was happy, Harry had not turned dark and this proved he was on his side! Yet he was in for a rude awakening the day that Harry took the field. It started when Harry showed up with muggleborn magical forces from the royal army clad as a captain in her majesties forces in the black fatigues with the Union Jack on both shoulders with patch of a red dragon on a green background over the left pocket of the magical flak jacket (and on the fatigue jacket) to show these were the magical forces of the queen. Severus and Ginny were clad the same as were Fred and George Weasley and a few others from Hogwarts. All were armed with magical and muggle weapons and the forces of Voldemort were clearly no match for them.

Harry stepped forward, in full health, the potions and the like having healed him and the magical and muggle training turning him into a solid mass of lean muscle. He wore magical contacts now and the scar on his forehead was now faded as the evil there was gone. Harry stepped forward and threw several items to the ground that got Voldemort to pale and back up in fear. Harry smiled cruelly and drew his sword getting Voldemort to order his werewolves to attack. It was clear Harry had more than a few months training with the sword, in fact he had practiced in secret for many years since a young age. His relations never knew he was well trained in martial arts and neither had his so called friends, looking back Harry had done the right thing in refusing to tell his friends. He finished off the werewolves and when Bellatrix tried to get to him he helpfully removed her head from her shoulders.

"So Tom you think that torture and the like would stop me?" Harry said, "you clearly do not understand I am not like you and will not be like you."

"We could call a truce!" Voldemort replied, "you take what parts of the world you wish I mine."

"No, that is not going to happen, you are evil, you will die today. I was betrayed by those I thought friends, I cannot trust them but I will not leave them for you to torture and kill. No Tom I am far better than that, I will stop you and change this world for the better. Defend yourself."

Voldemort did try, but he was not skilled with sword and certainly not a magical sword like Harry was. Harry smiled and blocked each spell sent his way with his sword, even the killing curse, he so loved Goblins. They had willingly made this sword for him and for that he was in their debt. He ended the duel quickly, removing first Voldemort's sword arm then his head. He thought about bowling with it but realized how disrespectful that would be. No matter how evil Voldemort was he would not do that, he was not going down that dark a path. He actually had him burned on a funeral pyre in a proper funeral even if Voldemort did not deserve that Harry was taking the higher road.

Two weeks later the Wizengamot met in an emergency meeting. They had no idea why they were even here or who had called them together. Scrimgeour had not called them nor had Dumbledore and as they wondered who had the doors opened and Harry walked in clad in a formal officer's uniform in black with gold braiding and trim. His black cloak was lined with dark green silk and he was not alone. It seemed the full contingency of magical troops (nearly all muggleborn) had entered the chamber and took their places. The doors were closed and someone quietly set up recording equipment so that all the magical world could hear this over their wireless, or in more advanced countries over their TVs. Harry took the floor much to the annoyance of those gathered.

"What do you think you are doing Potter?" Scrimgeour demanded.

"The queen's will." Harry said, "for too long this world has stagnated here in magical Briton, for too long laws have been flung aside and due process has been denied. The most esteemed Magna Carta that our magical ancestors did ratify has been torn asunder and home rule has been suspended."

"That can't be done!" A young lord by the name of Roberts shouted, "home rule cannot be revoked!"

"Yes it can, if we violate the treaties and laws set forth to protect our world and the muggle world." Harry said, "to wit we have attacked or allowed others to attack muggles with little or no repercussions, we have sent to prison persons with no trials, we have set demons to guard said prison, we have allowed bigotry to rule us in denying any magical who has the ability jobs because of blood status. To wit this ends today, I was a victim of this so called pureblood nonsense, Salazar Slytherin was not against muggleborn he was not for pureblood but pure hearts. He left Hogwarts due to his firstborn son dying of small pox.

From this day forward for the next ten years the queen will allow us to reform. If we have not reform and corrected the errors above then home rule will be fully ended and will not be reinstated. To this end for the next ten years I will personally make sure that the changes take place and I promise anyone who dares to fight against this will be tried for treason and lose their head. Yes I am aware that muggle great Briton does not have the death penalty but we do and it will be carried out. Freedom will come to our people wither you lot wish it or not!"

"How dare you!"

"You wanted the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, well you have him, you thought I was dark, that I had killed and raped innocent people. That was someone who betrayed my parents and was as evil as they come, one Peter Pettigrew disguised by Polyjuice potion, a simple blood test would have proven that I had not done those crimes at the time and I might not have been Bellatrix's guest for so long. But things will change, as your chosen one I will see that light and freedom come to our world not death and darkness. If you had not wanted me in this role you should not have forced me to a corner."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So that is the first one shot of Harry is wronged and gets revenge. I see him as saying "fine, you want to betray me and use me fine, I am still going to do what is right so there!" I mean he did so in canon when he knew Dumbledore had used him he still went to his death willingly. Who else could have done that I wonder? _


	2. Evil Headmaster

_Harry Potter was abused and beaten for his early life, all to mold him into the perfect martyr by Dumbledore. Only there are those who will make sure he not only survives but thrives. Features good Weasleys and evil Dumbledore._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Evil Headmaster:

Diagon Alley January 07, 2010:

The tall slender man made his way up to the podium and took his place at the head of the throng of wizards and witches here in Diagon Alley. He smiled out at them, he really did care about them all, his country-wizards and witches. A new day was dawning for them all and it started with him, he was going to bring in a new age, and he supposed he owed it, in part to the over the top evil of one wizard. That wizard could never harm him or another again, he was secure in St. Mungos, fully insane, or so it was said though the man knew different, witch's magic was so very powerful and could bind a magic user so that they would be harmless. A justifiable curse was nearing its end and once it ended the elderly wizard would die.

The young man was tall, though not overtly so, standing at five feet ten inches, with shoulder length shaggy black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin with the hint of a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He was clad in robes of dark green with the Potter crest on the front, for this was the hero of the hour, Harry Potter, thrice defeater of the evil dark lord Voldemort. A well loved and honored man who, at the young age of thirty had been elected as the new ministry of magic. Everyone here knew there would be reforms under him, and though some were fearful of what was to come most were hopeful he would lead them to a new age of light and peace. That was, in fact just what Harry Potter wanted to do, despite the darkness of his past, despite the hell and pain he had suffered he still was a good and just man.

"My dear witches and wizards." He began, "thank you for your votes and confidence in me. I have strived a long time to earn your votes and will show I am not just the defeater of the evil dark lord Voldemort but one who will not rest on past victories but move forward to help heal and change this world for the better. With that in mind I have a decree from her most gracious majesty Elizabeth of the house of Winsor, ruler of these British Isles, head of state of Canada, Australia, New Zealand and the Falkland Islands, most gracious ruler of us all. We are to change and bring our world closer to that of the mundane world, she will honor the secrecy as she wishes us safe but wishes us to help ourselves as well.

To this end the following changes will be made, the Wizengamot is dissolved and a new elective body put in its place set of representatives of fifty magical subjects. Magical students shall go to mundane style Elementary schools, muggleborn will be included starting at the age of six. Magical customs, culture and mundane will be taught at all magical secondary schools. A magical branch of the royal military will be formed and a more modern and effective police force will take over for the Auror force. I know these changes are hard, but this must be done for the future of our world and its safety, without change we will die out. To that end, any death eater who served under Voldemort who is willing to come forth and make a magical binding oath to serve Queen, and country will be set free."

Harry turned and saw his beaming wife, her long flaming red hair done up in careful intricate braids. How he loved this beautiful woman, how he loved her family and all they had done for him. His children with Ginny, Ron and Hermione as his best and most trusted first friends. Even the dour potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was here too, clad as always in black, his black eyes glittering and his long black hair cleaner than normal. Molly Weasley, Arthur and the whole family was here and Harry very nearly broke down crying as he realized without them he would not have survived. He did not of course and instead stood tall and strong before the throngs of magical peoples here. He thought back to what had brought him here all those years ago when his life was only fully of pain and suffering and no hope or rescue in sight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Number 4 Private Drive: August 1, 1991:

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley thought themselves perfectly normal thank you very much, they had a great son, the father had a great job and a great life. They were as normal as any could be and made sure to let everyone know that, that their son was the apple of their eye and perfect in every way, that he got good grades at school and soon would be off to Smeltings. They thought it a grand school, fact it could be said it was nothing more than a bully factory by many, though not to the residents of the tidy house in this boring neighborhood. Yet there was another in this house that showed a darker side to the family, a little boy with shaggy black hair, brilliant green eyes behind taped up glasses clad in his cousins cast-offs. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley thought themselves normal but their neighbors knew far, far different, and they would have, if they had seen proof had little Harry Potter taken away many years ago.

The boy was strange it was true, but then it was clear he was kept locked in the house when he was not allowed to go to school. He was shorter than his fellow students but not overtly so and though thin he did not look starved, still they could hear the shouts at this boy, mostly by the aunt and wished that she would drop dead on more than one occasion with the things she shouted at the quiet little boy. His teachers noticed too how he was shy and though smart refused to do better than his cousin in grades. They started to send home with him false reports that showed his grades much lower than his cousins and when he had learned of this he had done well on his tests and such knowing someone was trying to protect him. He knew that the people in his little world cared, his relations did not and he thought more than once they were evil witches who put spells on him to keep his often horrible and bloody injuries from sight. That was why he still lived with them and had to sneak nearly all his food as his relations rarely fed him and liked to see him starve.

Now young Harry sat in the smallest bedroom fuming, he had read through the limited magical books he was allowed to buy by that oaf of a giant and it was clear many things were being kept from him. Somehow he figured he had done the magic to hide his injuries and it was this that his _dear_ relations were trying to beat out of him. How _kind_ of them he thought bitterly. He had known from a young age, from the age of six how he was treated was not normal, when he hid his intelligence and falsified his first tests so not to get in trouble at home and get a very severe beating by his aunt (who was the one who seemed to love to beat him, his uncle just yelled at him). Now his carefully laid out life was unraveling, he was going to a magical school and not to Stonewall high and then on to the military and hopefully a good career there, no he was a wizard and had no idea what this strange new world wanted of him.

"Hedwig what am I do to?" Harry asked his new snowy owl.

_Learn my dear fledgling, why not come fly with me?_

"Can't, what if they are watching?" Harry said to her, "besides I need to study."

_Fly with me back to the big city._

"Sorry but I can't, like I said they are probably watching me even closer now."

Harry was street smart, he had to be after how he had been raised. He could see things and figure out things that others would pass over. It was for this reason he knew someone did not want him to know anything about this world he was heading into. He wanted to get back to Diagon Alley but he was not even sure how to get back there, he was in a dark mood when he saw what looked like a bundle of feathers fly into his room and land on his desk and lay there fast asleep on landing. He walked forward and saw the old owl was alive and not dead, he saw the small box on its leg and took it off opening it, he was not too shocked to pull out first what looked like a small statue of a saint, then as he dug through it he came on a box of potions, salves and food in stasis. He very nearly cried as someone in the magical world seemed to care about him enough to send these things to him. He carefully opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you do not know me, I am Molly Weasley, one of my sons was in Diagon Alley and saw you there yesterday. We have waited and watched for you to return to your world, and, it was as we feared. Hagrid is a good man, do not think any different, his only fault is he trusts Dumbledore fully, that is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a man who you must not trust. The box I sent to you has healing potions, salves and the like for your injuries, Bill, my son can see under glamour charms and child you are much too thin and I would like to teach those relations of yours a lesson in pain. Follow the directions fully and you should be fully healed by the time school starts, the potions are from a dear friend of the family, they will heal you well._

_You will need to get back to Diagon Alley, take the Knight Bus, to do so go outside, put up your wand and wish for it. Make sure you wear your robes and cloak, and a hat dear, you will need to go to the bank again. Ask for Ragnook, he will help you in what you need. I don't trust Dumbledore, he has designs for you that I don't like but I know he is no thief though he has tried to get us to betroth our only daughter to you. As if we would force her or you into such a marriage! You must claim the Potter family ring, there is not much power to it, it will not get you to safety or anything like that but it can help you hide your mind. You will meet me on September 1st, I will mention something about muggles and help you through the barrier. _

_I know you have no reason to trust me, and I don't blame you if you do not with all you have been through, but we Weasleys already owe you so much as does the rest of your world. There are a few things you must know, normally sorting is done by the choices of the students, by the sorting hat. You must get into Gryffindor, I know you probably had other thoughts but it is the only house safe for you. Albus Dumbledore will try to destroy you as much as he can, best not to give him more ammunition than he already has. Remember, there is one person in this world who does care about you, me, and I only want what is best for you._

_Molly Weasley_

The next morning found young Harry sneaking out of the house and down to the end of the block with a cloak over his clothes. There he summoned the Knight bus, paid the fare and made his way to Diagon Alley. Once there he made his way back to the bank and found Ragnook who took him to his office. There he confirmed that Harry was the last Potter heir and gave him the family ring. He then did something very rare for a goblin, he had Harry bathe in the pool of purity jealously guarding this for ages. This took care of all his ill gotten scars, the most recent bruises, cuts and the like. When he got out he felt much healthier and did not hurt anywhere, he put on his clothes and noted they fit and any rips or tears were gone. He was given his grandfather's trunk, complete with the Potter family library hidden within. With this done he went home to learn what he needed to survive in the magical world.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts June 1992:

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, he looked every bit the caring old headmaster, with long silver hair and beard, twinkling eyes behind half moon spectacles, clad in robes of blue with silver stars on them he looked every bit the great wizard he was. Yet he was not a good man, the reason was that he controlled and ruled the magical world with an iron fist. Just as was needed, all he had to do was defeat one dark lord and fight against another (the last one had been a surprise, he truly had thought Tom Riddle had been cowed into his service) and he could do much as he wished. Which was what he was doing with the Potter boy, unlike Tom he would not be returned to an orphanage, that though poor cared for their charges. Why he even paid out of his own pocket for his aunt and uncle to treat him harshly!

Everything was falling into place nicely, the Potter boy was doing just as he wanted, well almost. He really had not expected the boy to be smart enough to recruit friends and for said friends to follow him into the traps below the school. No he had expected to find Voldemort there, not a half dead boy and a dying, once possessed defense professor. The boy was still powerful, but he fully trusted him, he would have used Legilimency on him but the school wards did not allow that, not unless the student allowed it. Shame that, the founders really had done all they could to protect the minds and virtue of their charges. No matter, the Potter brat trusted him fully and he smiled at that while Fawkes thrilled sadly at him. The Phoenix would have left but he was bound to the school, and sometimes to the headmaster or mistress that served. Last one he had bound himself to had been Phineas Nigellus Black, the rumors spread about him being the worst headmaster ever were by Dumbledore himself.

"Headmaster, you wished to see us?" Ron Weasley said from the doorway, he was a tall twelve year old boy with flaming red hair and freckled face, next to him was Hermione Granger, a shorter girl with lots of bushy brown hair, large front teeth and brown eyes.

"Please sit, you know why you are here do you not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, it's about Harry, you said you would tell us about why you wanted us to watch him." Hermione said.

"Yes, well it seems he has been studying the dark arts." Dumbledore said, "I have information he has used at least one unforgivable."

"No, that cannot be!" Hermione said looking shocked.

"I am afraid it is, I want you to watch him closely, you will be well paid for it of course when all is said and done." Dumbledore said.

"Well okay, but I am doing this for the good of the Wizarding world." Ron said, "we don't need another dark lord."

"I agree, what you have showed me proves that Harry could become a dark lord." Hermione said sadly.

"Good, then this meeting is over, Hermione I will send those books you wished to read." Dumbledore said, "you are dismissed."

They left and Dumbledore smiled, they had played right into his hands and he had another generation under his thumb. What he was not aware of was the quiet revolution right under his nose, there were places in the castle he could not monitor, the staffroom, the quarters of the staff, house common rooms, and student dorms. It was in these places his heads of houses gathered to work against him and had managed to get several students on their side, their newest recruits were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Each had a pendant that would make it hard for any to look in their minds and so it they could fool even the headmaster, though he could not use Legilimency here at the school they were not taking chances. They were very, very angry as they entered the meeting they had with the heads of houses and surprisingly one Draco Malfoy. Outside this room he was their enemy, here he showed his true colors. He loved to play the spoiled pureblood brat a bit too much and though he was friends with Ron he could annoy him to no end.

"So what did he say?" Draco asked.

"Said Harry is dark, which is bullocks." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said looking shocked at her words.

"We need to bring in the twins." Ron said, "they know the school very well and would be willing to help us. I cannot believe that he tried to bribe me with money!"

"Well he sees what he wants." Draco said, "you are rather poor…"

"Right, I got lots of family and I am doing great things." Ron said, "you are a prat!"

"Quiet, we need to get down to our meeting now." Severus Snape said.

The four heads of houses were here in this room, Severus Snape was the youngest and tallest, he had long greasy black hair, pale face dominated by his hooked nose and black eyes and thin lips, his thin frame was clothed in black robes. Next to him was prim and proper Minerva McGonagall, her raven locks were tied back in a bun and she was clad in robes of dark green with a black witch's hat on her head. Next to her was Pomona Sprout with her gray hair trying to escape her bun, clad in robes of brown with matching pointed cap. Last was Filius Flitwick standing around four feet tall with wispy white hair, and clad in robes of blue with matching tall pointed cap. They had not been happy with this last year and if they had not believed McGonagall at the beginning of the year about Dumbledore they did now. He was at the very least insane, at the most he was very evil and cunning and it all centered on one innocent little boy.

When Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts Severus had promised to look beyond who the boy looked like and he had done so though very few knew that. He it was that took time out of his busy schedule to brew potions to help slowly remove blocks on his magic and build up his body. He would have loved to have the boy in his house but knew that Harry would not have survived as Dumbledore might kill him outright. The boy did fit in Gryffindor at least, and did well there though he did need to respect authority more. Quirrell was clearly off his kilter and it was clear he was after Harry and the stone, the headmaster could have taken care of him and kept the protection on Harry from his mother a secret, but now the wraith that was Voldemort knew and who knew what damage that would do in the future? At least the stone was still safe with the Flamels, he dreaded what the next year would bring.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets June 1993:

Harry Potter was furious, he hated being tricked and he knew he had been here. He wished he could undo the year, to go back and stop what had happened to Ginny. Now, with the diary destroyed, the basilisk dead and Ginny alive and well he held her in his arms cursing two very evil men. He was sure Dumbledore did not know about the basilisk, he would not have risked Ginny as he did if he knew about that creature. No but he knew about the diary, after Harry had found it just before Christmas, he should have been careful where he spoke about that. Ginny had got it back and he was sure some sort of charm was used to keep her writing in it. She had almost died and he was very upset for that.

"I-I am going to be expelled!" Ginny sobbed into his robes.

"No you will not, it's not your fault." Harry said, "you could not know that diary would do what it did to you."

"I am such a fool." Ginny sobbed.

"We all make mistakes." Harry said softly, "let's go, Ron is waiting for us."

Harry led her out of the Chamber thinking back on the warning he had got from Dobby, the little elf knew about the diary and there was only one person who would really want to hurt the Weasleys, Lucius Malfoy. Draco was a right git but even he would not stoop as low as his father had, no he egged on Ron and annoyed Harry but he was not as evil as his father. Harry had met madam Malfoy when he went to Diagon Alley a week before he went to get his supplies, she had been concerned for him and he nearly grinned, she had sent Dobby to warn him and though the elf had not done as good a job as he could he had tried. Harry would reward him if he ever saw him again, which once they got up to the school and Dumbledore's office he saw trembling at the feet of one Lucius Malfoy.

It was here the famous temper of Lily Potter nee Evans came through and he "accidently" sent the Gryffindor sword at his head. If not for amazing reflexes of the pale long silver blond haired head of the Malfoy family he would have needed extensive care in St Mungos. After a few words the head of the Malfoy family stormed out his elf at his heals. Harry asked innocently for the diary back and hurried after the head of the Malfoy family removing his tie and putting it around the diary before he shoved it at Lucius. The man narrowed his eyes and denied the diary was his all the while removing the tie and tossing it aside, right in the path of Dobby. Of course the house elf caught said tie and held it in awe, and Harry knew he was going to have a great summer with a new house elf as his servant.

"Come Dobby." Lucius said turning in a swirl of expensive robes.

"Master has given Dobby a tie." Dobby said. "Dobby is free."

"What I never gave you a tie…" Lucius said turning seeing the little elf with a Gryffindor tie he looked up at Harry rage on his face, "you cost me my elf boy!"

"Yea I did, and that was a warning, Dobby how would you like to be part of the noble and ancient house of Potter?" Harry asked the elf.

"I would love to serve master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said.

"Cool, now take this as a warning, I have taken into my family the house elf Dobby Mr. Malfoy, as a warning to you. I am not to be trifled with, you harm my family or friends again and you will suffer far worse than the loss of but one of your servants." Harry said.

"Your parents were…"

"Do not give idle threats, you do not wish to anger me." Harry said his green eyes glowing, "you would not like me angry."

Lucius sniffed and stormed down the stairs and Harry watched him as he left. He now had a house elf, something that would make his life so much easier. He would treat Dobby well, he was going to be a good master and the first thing was to order Dobby to wear a uniform, not clothes! No a uniform was just that, he was very clear in what it would entail, a high collared woolen tunic in black trimmed in red and green braid, a pair of black hose, soft leather shoes and belt, a black cap with a red gold and green feather in it. The Potter coat of arms would be on the front and back of the tunic, Harry was of the opinion one's servants should reflect the family and of course having a well uniformed servant did just that. The next year he hoped would be a quieter year, though he and his friends were far more advanced magically than anyone, mostly the headmaster was aware of.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts September 1993:

The small group of Seventh years were huddled together grimfaced and angry. Harry could have lost his soul this very day and they were fed up with the ministry and Dumbledore as well. Dementors were evil as it where, they might be able to cast Patronus but most students could not, at least not yet. They wanted to do more than just drive off the creatures, they wanted to destroy them. Sure Sirius Black had escaped but that did not give the minister the right to bring such foul creatures around the students. Percy blew out a breath of frustration, how could one destroy the Dementors, the goblins stated they would help but that the students had to figure out how to destroy a Dementor. Penny Clearwater was deep in thought when she reached into her satchel and took out a crystal.

"What would happen if we were able to concentrate a Patronus and get it into a Dementor?" She asked.

"Bet it would die." Wood replied, "in fact I am sure, you see how fast they run from one. The only reason would be if they could kill them."

"We would have to get it to something that could deliver it to them in a concentrated mass." Penny replied, "as you know I study gems, Diamonds could contain a Patronus, I happen to have some and know where to get more."

"Wow Diamonds are a gals best friend after all!" Percy said, getting Penny to roll her eyes at his rather cheesy joke.

"So how will we get this delivered?" Wood asked.

"Well we could contact the Archer club." Percy replied, "I hate having to ask them, but I know Ginny would use her Bat Bogey hex in places that really could hurt. Harry, Ginny and Luna are the best archers we have, it's amazing what they can do."

"Yes it is, and why did you not call me to this meeting?" Remus Lupin asked from the doorway.

The teens turned to Remus Lupin, an average height and built wizard with short tawny hair shot with gray and clear blue eyes. He was the new defense against the dark arts professor and he was a good man, in fact he would have raised Harry himself if allowed. He had been banned by the ministry to contact the boy in any way but now he was at the school and he was going to get to know the boy. He was clad in patched and worn robes but he was looking a bit better than he had on the train and at the feast. The teens wondered if they were in trouble and if he was going to report them to the headmaster.

"I can help, you wish to get rid of the Dementors, you realize the ministry will not like that." Remus asked.

"Yea, but Dementors are evil." Percy replied, "no-one deserves to be tortured by such creatures."

"Good point, so Diamonds, that will work to hold the Patronus, you should have poison as well on the tips of the arrows as backup."

"Harry can get basilisk venom." Oliver replied.

"Good, have him get that and I can get the arrows made." Remus said, "you realize this will change our world if we do this?"

"Yea, it needs to be changed." Percy replied.

Remus smiled and took a seat, for years he had drifted, with his friends gone, his family long gone overseas and no way to see Harry he had spent the last twelve years in a haze. Now he had something to fight and live for as he was determined to keep Harry safe and he knew how hard it would be to keep Harry safe. He had a role to play that year as he had a part to play, acting shocked as Dementors started to disappear and die around the school, the only thing found of them were their tattered cloaks and a single white diamond. Harry had proven he was good at archery but arrows could not be found near the "remains" of the Dementors, so spells were cast on the arrows so that when used they would disintegrate shortly after contact. Soon a quarter of the Dementors were dead and the school year marched on.

At the end of third year Remus cursed Dumbledore, he knew about the map and he knew the effects of a compulsion charm. He never would have gone to the shrieking shack on a full moon full of children with or without Wolfsbane potion. Yet he had and what was worse is the fact that he insisted on going back to the school with Wormtail and Sirius. Though Sirius had escaped he had not been cleared and Wormtail had got free. Remus was not happy and went to Severus who surprisingly agreed with him on Dumbledore manipulating things to his own way. Officially Severus loathed Remus more than ever, privately he tolerated and realized Remus was on the same side. One more was added to the fight of freedom with Remus Lupin and even Sirius Black who did not leave the country as believed but stayed and helped the cause of freedom move along. They knew something was brewing the next year and knew it involved Harry Potter himself. He was a marked child of destiny and they all knew what that meant, they had to help and support him or they would deserve to fall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Burrow: June 1995:

There were many layers of the Weasley homestead called the Burrow, one was the charming rather crazy main house. The others were the garage filled with muggle gadgets, a charming pond, a small wood and paddock for Quidditch. There was an old mine here, long since used up but now shored up with steel and concrete and where the real fight for freedom went on. The leader of this fight was one Molly Weasley and she was perfect for this role, after all she would never forgive the headmaster for getting her brothers killed. They had been brave men and had started to uncover the insanity that was Dumbledore, only to get cut down by Voldemort, only after they had killed five death eaters each. To add insult to injury, once little Harry Potter was orphaned the headmaster came with an offer for their daughter, claiming to have the best interests of all in mind he suggested a betrothal between the two.

Now most think that Slytherin is the only house that produces the cunning, this of course is very silly to believe. You could get a brave Hufflepuff, a rather dimwitted Ravenclaw (take a look at Lockhart) or a cowardly Gryffindor (Wormtail came to mind). So it was that Molly was very cunning and was very good at the mind arts, she was an Occulumens after all, not a natural like Fred and George but very nearly as good. She let Dumbledore see what he wanted to see, she had even "let slip" she could make love potions and had done so in school. The only love potion she had ever made was Amortentia and as anyone with half a brain knew a constant dose would make the victim sterile in the long run, unable to eat and in the end and would die as they would waste away as they concentrated fully on their "one true love". Dumbledore wanted Ginny to give that to Harry Potter! No she would not allow it as Harry had free will as did Ginny and she would not take that away from them.

"We have a problem." McGonagall said to break the silence. "How did Albus not know about Moody?"

"He is not as powerful as he makes out, clearly this was a mistake, he was most shocked that the dark lord came back." Severus said, "this was not in his plans, not this early."

"I have one more new member, Horace come forward." Molly said, "it seems he has something to share with us."

Ever since Harry had been selected as a champion this last year Molly had not been idle, she had done all she could to weaken the forces of the evil dark lord. It had paid off as she had learned many terrible and evil things, one that Harry Potter himself had a part of the evil dark lord in his head, though no more after the Goblins had helped him. The diary that had trapped her poor Ginny had been a true Horcrux and she wondered how many there had been. There was only one man who could tell her about that and no, it was not Dumbledore, she knew he had lots of cards he played close but even he did not know everything. She looked over at the short fat bald man with a large walrus like mustache clad in robes of rich velvet green.

"I am afraid you will hate me after this." Slughorn said looking very said.

"Come now I joined the dark lord and even you cannot lay claim that you created him, he did that himself." Severus said, "really Horace you give yourself too much credit if that is what you are going to say."

"Well no, he asked about Horcruxes, he was a charming boy, and so I talked a bit to him about them, he asked how many one could make. I thought nothing of it, told him seven, I regret that now I know he had to have done so."

"So cutting his soul up once was not enough." Flitwick said slowly, "he had to do so what six times?"

"If he did that then he is clearly insane now." Sprout replied.

"Oh yes he is, he had some mercy before but now he tortures for no reason at all." Severus replied. "Though he leaves off with me but only because I am a potions master, he has other ways to keep me in line."

"You should not have to go through that." Arbela Figg said.

Arbela Figg was an older eccentric but rather wealthy squib woman, of course you would not know it just looking at her. She was a widow, when married she had been in business with her husband and they had made a decent living, her living near Harry had been a happy coincidence as she could watch him as he grew up. She had taken care of him from those first days and even had toilet trained him when Petunia did not care to do even that necessary task. She had gained his trust and forged report cards to send home, Harry to his aunt and uncle was a C student to their son's B range. Dudley might have had no social skills and was rather thick but he was smart enough to actually do well on tests and in fact he could have been very smart if his parents had not coddled him so. Even so Mrs. Figg knew Harry would get beat if his grades were better than his cousins and so she helped save him that fate in how she helped him out.

Yet now it was not enough to turn Harry's relations away from him and keep him safe from a beating or loss of food. No now he was going to end up facing the worst dark lord in human history and he could not do that alone. Voldemort had used his blood and tried to kill him and Harry had barely escaped with his life and Wormtail in the third task. Even with this Dumbledore had managed to convince Sirius to send Harry back to his relations, at least for the first part of the summer. What Dumbledore did not know is the fact that Harry was using Dobby to send and receive letters and he was proficient at Occulumency now too. Sirius had sent him the prophecy, Molly had at first been against it but then she realized they were at war and Harry could not be sheltered, he had to know what he was up against. She looked over at Sirius who was here and knew he would do right by Harry, she liked him and respected how he had gotten over his childhood bullying and was not on good terms with Severus, well not officially, but privately the two were allies at the least.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Grimmauld Place July 1995:

Sirius was worried as well he should be, Harry was still at his relations home due to the orders of Dumbledore. He would have protested but that would have put the poor boy in jeopardy and he would not do that. Harry understood and in the letters they sent back and forth through Dobby and Kreacher he showed great maturity. The Order of the Phoenix met at Grimmauld place and Sirius had to make the two levels he allowed them on stay looking dark and unwelcoming. Well he would have if not for Molly, she made the kitchen gleam as she took over this space, Kreacher helped clean the rest of the house and even the other teens got in the act of "cleaning up Grimmauld place" moaning and groaning within earshot of the Phoenix order who were not in the "Order of Harry" as Sirius dubbed it.

Harry was finally coming to Grimmauld place, Dementors had appeared in Privet drive and Harry had used underage magic to send them away. He was given a warning from the ministry but that was not a problem. What was a problem was him not here where Sirius could see him and make sure he was alright. He was not able to go get him, Dumbledore said it was safer if he stayed at Grimmauld place. Finally the door opened and Harry entered the house and walked up the stairs and was taken into a bone crushing hug from Sirius. Sirius then led him to his room, training would start and luckily there was no order meeting this night. Ron, Hermione, Ginny Luna Neville and the Weasley twins were waiting for him in the sitting room. Harry grinned seeing all his best friends in the world here and took a seat.

"So Dementors, thought we took care of those." Ginny said.

"Well most of them, not all, there are still some at the prison." Harry replied.

"Someone had to send them." Luna said, at school she was "loony Lovegood" here she dropped that act among her friends, "I could think of several people in the ministry who would want you dead."

"Or who have an idea who helped destroy the Dementors around Hogwarts. Good thinking using the Patronus charm Harry." Sirius said.

"Yes, even I would give points for that." Severus said walking into the room and grabbing at the air removing an invisibility cloak off of Draco, "he needs a safe house."

"Sure, as long as he stays away from me." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"I deserved that, look I am a prat, a git and I am sorry." Draco replied, "I really do want the two dark lords gone."

"Two?" Harry said.

"Yes two Potter, Riddle and Dumbledore." Severus replied, "you can be trusted with what we know as you can shield your mind well now."

"Yea well not so much shielding it as there is nothing up there." Harry smirked.

Over the rest of the summer Harry trained hard, many a day he wanted to strangle his godfather but in the end he did not. Sirius wanted what was the best for him and he was going to send him back to school knowing how to take on whatever school had to throw at him. He got stronger and even got two OWLs out of the way, that of runes (he was a natural) and muggle studies. This would give him an edge going back to school, and he would need that edge in school this year. On September first he hugged his godfather, promised to keep his temper and boarded the train back to school. Officially he and the rest of the Slytherins were enemies, under the radar the Slytherins wanted no part of Voldemort or Dumbledore and would spy for him as well. The war was about to ramp up and Harry was more than ready to play his part.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ministry of Magic: June 1996:

Harry smiled grimly knowing full well he was walking into a trap, but he was not alone and not unprepared. Everyone of those that went with him were clad in dragonskin and mithril armor, navy muggle fatigues under them with heavy buckled dragonskin boots they had navy cloaks trimmed in red over the armor. They had helmets and full masks to hide their faces and each was armed with weapons they had all trained for years to use. They might have been teens but they were ready for war. Most of them went to hide while Harry with his school robes over his armor and cloak and went to get the prophecy. Once his hands grabbed it all hell broke loose as several death eaters appeared clad in black dragonskin armor of their own and ready for war.

"You really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Lucius Malfoy said walking up.

"You should know when you walk into a trap." Harry said casting aside his school robes and putting on his helmet, "it could save your life someday."

"Oh itty bitty Potter wants to play?" Bellatrix said walking up.

"Oh shut up you insane hag." Harry said just as a knife came out of nowhere and got her in the throat. "Awesome, good job Longbottom!"

With that the battle was on and it was clear that the death eaters were not dealing with untrained teens, no these were soldiers. They used wands when they could but they were taking down the death eaters with swords, knives, and mainly bow and arrows. Harry was only suppose to get the prophecy, not fight as he was, this attack had been planned in part with Dumbledore but Harry was defying his orders. Not as if it mattered, he was going to kill as many death eaters as he could. He found himself herded into the death chamber and he fell down the benches to the floor below. He rose as MacNair, the tallest of the death eaters advanced on him, great just what he needed a pedophile coming after him. He held up the prophecy grinning, knowing he looked a mess as he had a black eye, blood was trickling down his face and his nose was busted.

"Looking for this?" Harry taunted.

"Give it here little boy, I may let you go unharmed." MacNair said almost kindly.

"Nah, you will still try to rape me." Harry said throwing the orb through the veil, "go fetch."

"Why you!"

Just as predicted MacNair went after him and Harry tripped him with his foot and shoved him through the veil. He turned as someone in pink, someone he hated very much from school shot a spell at him. He turned to the toad like Deloris Umbridge and grinned. So she was part of the death eaters, interesting, she was going to pay, on and wonderful he could see the minister above him. Time to let Umbridge hang herself with the rope he was about to give her. He bowed and walked up to her, she was not aware the minister was down her or she would not have done what she did next.

"Professor am I glad to see you here!" Harry said grinning, "I knew you cared about us students, can we get out of here?"

"No Potter I do not think so, my master will love to have you." Umbridge said.

"What?" Harry said feigning shock, "your master?"

"The dark lord, now come with me boy!"

Harry was sure the minister heard all that and he ducked the spell sent his way. The battle was on and Harry more than held his own with the evil witch. She tried to send him through the veil when they both ended up on the dais and she ended up through instead. Harry was going to speak when he realized someone was here that he really, really did not want to see at all. He turned slowly and saw Voldemort striding toward him, Voldemort was clad in layers of silk robes with a breastplate of black dragonskin armor. Harry had to admit the man knew how to take evil dark lord fashion to a tasteful level at least.

"Hi, what's up?" Harry said loving how Voldemort glared at him in rage.

"Where is my prophecy?" Voldemort snarled.

"Oh, um was _that_ your prophecy?" Harry said (he really needed to stop watching so much Will Smith and Chris Rock movies), "that was yours? I, oops, kinda lost it."

"What did you do you horrible brat?" Voldemort snarled.

"I sent it through this thing!" Harry said pointing to the veil, "I guess it is not coming back?"

"You sent it through the death veil." Voldemort started calmly, "you foolish boy you will die for that!"

"I have one last thing to say to you sir." Harry said nearly sweetly.

"What is that?"

"What the hell happened to your nose?"

Harry felt if he was to die he was not going to be polite, no not he! Voldemort did not deserve respect and Harry made sure he knew that. He was prepared to die when Dumbledore came and actually proved very useful, he did manage to save the day and took on Voldemort. Harry was drug from the chamber and out of the ministry and first chewed out by his godfather then hugged and ordered to see Poppy. He did get a light cuff about the head and he went to see Poppy. He would learn later that Amelia Bones, Arbela Figg (what the hell was she doing at the battle), Ted Tonks, and Alastor Moody were all killed. The gloves were off, he was going to get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore, no matter the cost now, he could not let others die, not if he could help it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unknown Location: June 1996:

Harry followed Dumbledore from the boat hoping that all that had been planned this last year was about to come true. The fake ring had got the first part of the potion into Dumbledore, on "saving the headmaster's life" the second part was added soon after. It was amazing what Dumbledore would believe, he believed Draco was forced to take the mark after his father "died", as if Voldemort wanted Draco now. His father was dead and he had no use for the "weak-willed" boy. There was no unbreakable vow, Draco did not have the dark mark and in fact those students that did were watched mostly by the Slytherins. So much for it being the house of darkness and evil, many who had parents who were death eaters had turned those family members in.

Harry had no trouble doing what Dumbledore asked, he fed him the potion and watched as Dumbledore became weaker and weaker. He took the locket out himself and took a vial of water from inside his robes and gave it to Dumbledore, he so did not want to fight zombies, correction Inferti. He really, really needed to stop watching movies, they were giving him such interesting ideas after all, for that matter so was Luna and Ginny and most of the other witches he knew. He helped Dumbledore back to the boat and to the shore, Dumbledore was not fully with it so he, Harry had to Apparate them to the school, where the dark mark could be seen over the Astronomy tower, at least by Dumbledore, no-one else could see it though Harry could act well.

"Oh damn, he's here!" Harry said, "we have to get back, now."

"Brooms, we cannot waste time." Dumbledore said summoning two from the Three Broomsticks, "we can return them in the morning"

"Very well so, but what if it is a trap, should we not wait?"

"No time, we must go now!" Dumbledore said.

Of course Harry made sure to keep his emotions under check, this was part of the plan, he knew his part to play and knew that others had planned what was to be done for years. Though he played a major part in this he had not done all the planning. He flew up to the Astronomy tower and allowed the weakened body bind to be put on him as he stood under his invisibility cloak, Dumbledore's magic was fighting the potions but even he could not fight the blocks that were being placed on him now. The door to the tower burst open and Draco came out, the headmaster lost his wand and was about to speak when Severus came on the tower a smirk on his face. Oh yes this would be fun to watch as Dumbledore was going to get taken down here and now.

"Well, well what do we have here." Severus said looking over at Harry who now had the elder wand and had taken off his cloak, "you alright Harry?"

"Yes sir, I believe the headmaster wishes to know what is happening?" Harry replied.

"Harry I what is this?" Dumbledore asked anger on his face, "what are you doing, did you join Tom?"

"No but you, you I have a problem with, why don't we go over with what you have done with me since I was a child, you knew about my _loving_ relations correct?"

"I knew you were not happy, and you were not beaten that badly, besides if you had kept your magic under control then there would have not been any reason for them to hate you." Dumbledore said.

"What about sending Hagrid to get me, lovely fellow, such a loyal soul, well he was until he learned what you were doing, nearly broke his heart but he knows who his true friends are." Harry said.

"You were too powerful, I had to control you, I will not leave the world with a new dark lord. You had to be tested, I was not expecting you to get through the stone, the diary, well I wanted to see what it did, I was not aware it would really harm the Weasley witch. You must understand it was all for the greater good!"

"Really?" Harry replied, "the Triwizard tournament, the cup was suppose to be well guarded but I was entered, then we have the fact that the wards on the school have weakened as you threw out the goblins that helped ward this place."

"Goblins are not to be trusted, and you, you are nothing more than a dark lord, I am disappointed in you Harry." Dumbledore said, "what will you do with me?"

"Send you to St. Mungos, you cannot escape an exam there, now if I were a dark lord well let's say my relations would be dead, but they are not." Harry said.

"You want me to take him away?" Draco asked, "or get the Aurors?"

"The Aurors please."

The look of shock on the headmaster's face was priceless, it was even more so as he was lead, bound down to the entry hall. The students were out watching as he was led out, McGonagall watched him as he was led out her lips pursed in a thin line. Now that Dumbledore was out of the way Harry could get down to more important things, like getting ready for Voldemort to appear and challenge him. It would not be long before that happened and the school had to be protected. It was in this vein that McGonagall made a call to the goblins, they were more than happy to help, it seemed that certain potion ingredients had made their way to the goblins from the school. They had made a great sum on the basilisk parts as they used basilisk as a main ingredient in their potions and had sold them to their healers.

The next week saw the students watching as the goblins went about their work, and even brought in dwarves who went to work on repairing all the cracks and missing stone of the ancient castle. They used stone when they could and concrete when they could not. New slate tiles were put on the roof and where there were cracked windows the glass was replaced. The house elves were extremely happy to be allowed to be part of the restoration, they worked on putting color back in the mosaic of the floors and repairing what they could. The goblins added rune work to the new stones in the outer walls of the castle and the wall that ran from the lake to the forbidden forest. Once this was done they headed home knowing that soon a goblin would be back in Hogwarts to man the wards put in place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts July 31, 1996:

Harry smirked, this was too priceless, Voldemort was going to give him a great birthday present and the man, no wizard, no scratch the above, the thing that called itself a dark lord was on his way. Harry stood clad for war, in dragonskin and mithril armor under dark green robes trimmed in blood red. He was more than ready to end this today and had all his friends, family and supporters here. They easily outnumbered Voldemort's army at least ten to one, the past weeks had seen a major reduction in Voldemort's forces as with Dumbledore out of the picture lethal force was used time and time again. The Lestrange family, Nott Sr. both Averys, nearly all rogue werewolves who wished to fight against humans, four clans of Vampires, the last of the Dementors and several smaller death eaters too.

The doors to the great hall opened and striding at the front of what was left of his forces was Voldemort, as snake-like and ugly as ever he strode up where Harry stood. He was clad all in black robes and looked eerie and unnatural in full daylight. Narcissa Malfoy, standing behind Voldemort gave Harry a small nod, she was not even loyal to the evil dark lord anymore. When she had learned that Voldemort had made Horcruxes she was revolted, this was the worst damage any could do to one's self. Not only had Voldemort done that, but he had killed her husband as well. She knew Harry would win, Harry had tricks up his sleeves, literally and he was going to use his strengths to take down Voldemort. Flitwick came up as he would referee this battle.

"How do you wish to do this?" Flitwick asked.

"How about we start with a shot each." Harry said innocently.

"I get to start?" Voldemort said as innocent as he could.

"Sure, but I am immune to your AK." Harry replied. "I could see if you are immune to mine."

"Give it your best shot." Voldemort said, "I will come back."

"Er yea sure." Harry said, "so you really will give me the first shot?"

"Of course, I have no problem showing everyone here how powerful I am." Voldemort said.

"Very well you did ask for it." Harry said and in a scene straight out of movies or comics took out a gun and shot Voldemort in the heart, "remember you did ask for it."

"No matter I will come back." Voldemort said still able to stand.

"Nope, I got your anchors, say hello to the devil for me." Harry said smirking, "oh and one last thing, you are really ugly."

Voldemort's red eyes were wide in shock and fear as his hands came away from his chest covered in his blood. His wand clattered to the floor and slowly he crumpled to the floor and soon was dead. Harry could have used the killing curse but he needed to make a point on how deadly muggle weapons were. Shooting Voldemort proved that to those who had never seen a gun fired that muggles were very dangerous and that the magical world had to change, if it did not then they were all dead. Voldemort was sent off in the ancient ways of magic, he was put on a funeral pyre and burned, this was two-fold, one was, believe it or not for Harry to show respect and two to make it so that none of Voldemort could be used for any evil purpose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Diagon Alley: January 07, 2010:

Harry thought back to the years he had studied and got his muggle degrees in business marketing and history and muggle masteries in defense, charms and transfiguration. He had married Ginny in 2005, she had spent a few years on the Hollyhead Harpies and had made quite a bit of money. She had decided to settle down and marry and now Harry had three wonderful children. He looked out and saw Severus with his wife Charity Burbage with their son, Draco was with his wife and four children, indeed there was a baby boom in the magical world after the death of Voldemort. All this would not have happened Harry know but for a few brave souls who made sure he was able to live and thrive. He saw Molly Weasley and nodded to the woman who had risked all to make sure that Dumbledore could not continue in his evil ways. Narcissa Malfoy walked up to Harry and spoke to him quietly and Harry grinned, his birthday had come early, the old manipulator was dead and no more could Dumbledore even cast a shadow over him.

"So it is over, he really is dead?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, he really is, no more will he darken our world." Narcissa replied.

"About time, now I can go on and with your help and others make this world a better place." Harry said.

He had won, he was still alive and both dark lords were gone. No more would a dark lord rule their world, it would be very hard for any to gain followers in this new world. Harry knew he was lucky, he had gone from a poor and beaten young boy with very few on his side to the minister of magic of Great Britain. He looked out over the crowd and saw Molly and smiled, if not for her help and the help of her family where would he be now?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_See how much fun revenge can be when done right? Here I had the Weasleys protect Harry, as I always see them doing. In canon they had two life debts they owed him and could not go against him or harm him. As if they would want to!_


	3. The Twins Who Lived

_Horribly abused five year old twins Harry and Heather must flee the Dursleys and make their own way in the world. They team up with a home for runaway children and their lives get far better…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Twins Who Lived:

Harry Potter was a small boy of five years of age, he was curled up in the cupboard under the stairs, his refuge, prison and the only place in this house he could call home. Trembling and barely awake by his side was his sister Heather Potter. Both children were a few inches shorter than those of their age, they both had raven locks of hair, Heather long hair that hung down her back, Harry with a messy birds nest of hair that would not sit neatly on his little head. They had beautiful green eyes and each had a scar on their faces, Harry had a lighting bolt shaped one on his forehead Heather had what looked like a sideways v on her right cheek.

Harry slipped Heather some food he had managed to steal, he never would do this for himself but for Heather he would. He did not understand why they were hated so and why they were kept in a cupboard under the stairs. They did all the chores, Heather was forced to cook and clean the kitchen, well she would have if her arm was not broken from aunt Petunia going for her head with a frying pan and Heather doing her level best to protect herself. They had been taken out, not to Mrs. Figg who fed them and taught them their names, here they were only called boy or girl or freaks and demons. A strange man had bowed to her today after they got their vaccines so they could go to school and that had set off their aunt who had gone mostly after Heather. It was always Heather, always her who got starved and beat by Petunia the most.

"I am going to get us out of here." Harry said to Heather.

"They will find us." Heather said, "besides where would we go?"

"Anywhere, she is going to kill you , you know this." Harry replied. "We start school soon, next month, we go a week then escape."

"But they will find out!" Heather nearly sobbed, "if you go by yourself then you could get away, but I would slow you down!"

"No, you will heal, I got us those vitamin things Dudley takes, nicked them from the chemist today." Harry whispered handing her one, "they should help make us stronger, and don't say stealing is wrong 'cuss I am sure starving kids and stuff is wrong too."

A month later the twins found themselves on the way to school. There was one good thing about school, the uniforms were provided at this school for orphans like them. So they got two sets of new clothes, a navy jumper, trousers for Harry and a skirt for Heather, light blue button up shirt and navy tie. Both still had old trainers but the clothes made them look more normal and each had a backpack from the charity shop. It was in these Harry started to put things they would need in their escape. He found first two caps that Dudley hated and never wore, one green for Heather and one blue for him in Dudley's second bedroom. In a pile in the corner he found two coats hardly worn though not pretty at all. He found a pocket knife and took that too and slipped back to his cupboard before the Dursleys came home.

By the Friday of their first week Harry had found that their escape was now or never, a break for them had come. To celebrate Dudley's first week at Kindergarten Vernon and Petunia were taking him to Brighton for a day on the sea. Harry and Heather would go to Mrs. Figg' straight after school and not go home. Harry had no intention of ever setting foot at number four Privet drive again but just hung his head and nodded that he understood. The school day seemed to go slow for Harry, but finally it was over and he acted as if he was going with his sister to Mrs. Figg's home. However he led his sister away from there as soon as they were out of sight of the school. The first of many breaks came when they saw a lorry with canvas sides, he looked around and seeing no-one looking jumped in and helped his sister up. They headed to the back of the lorry and hid behind boxes, Harry nearly grinned when the Lorry started up and they were off to a new life!

"We are free Heather, they will never get us again!" Harry said as Heather snuggled against him.

"Thank you Harry." Heather replied.

"Anything for my only remaining family." Harry said, "those people we lived with were never family and I will never call them that again."

Hours later the lorry came to a stop for the night, yet both children were asleep and did not wake until the morning, they slipped out of the truck then and slipped into the shadows. They did not know it but they were in Birmingham far from Little Whinging and London as they could get. They ducked through several alleys and saw they were surrounded by tall buildings. As they were walking along one of the cities many canals two tall sturdy boys stepped in front of them. They turned to walk away and a girl stood in their way. They huddled together scared and wondering what would happen now, would they be killed and beat up? Though the older teens were clad in what looked like school uniforms like them they looked scary as they took in the little children.

"Bit young to be out and about aren't you?" One of the boys, a tall read headed blue eyed young man said, "my name is Peter Stone."

"I am Robert Marx." The brown haired brown eyed boy next to him said.

"Peter, Rob you are scaring them." The girl said, her brown hair was tied back from a pale oval face, "so young, and I bet hungry."

"W-what do you want from us?" Harry asked protecting his sister as best he could. "You will not take us back to them!"

"Ah runaways!" Robert said, "now I have a difficult question for you, answer this truthfully, why did you run away?"

"They beat my sister, I had to run away for her!" Harry replied.

"Then we can help you, you must be hungry. I am Mary Hawthorne, I promise we do not bite."

Harry and Heather went with the teens that day and it turned out to be the best thing they could have done. What they did not know was that with denouncing their aunt and uncle and cousin Harry had transferred the blood wards from them to himself and his sister. As the wards were transferred to the children something interesting happened. They were protected from any witch or wizard finding them unless they told them who they were. It would have far reach consequences as the Wizarding world for the most part would believe them dead for many, many years.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ten Years Later:

Harry and Heather Potter were now fifteen years old and both had grown from scared little children to strong confident teens. They had been taken in by a home for runaway abused children, it operated in a gray area of the law, as technically the children belonged to their parents or guardians. However as they were well cared for her the law was willing to look the other way just privately keeping tabs on the once abused children. The tall brick home with slate roof sat on one of the many canals that flowed through and around Birmingham. Both were well trained in martial arts and magic, however they did not go to Hogwarts as they never had got their letters. The blood wards that had settled on them kept the letters away and protected them and would do so until they turned seventeen in two years. Yet they were well trained in magic and were well known by the students at Hogwarts and the smaller magical schools as well, which was where they were now standing before a hundred students they trusted as fully as they could.

Harry was now a tall strong youth standing two inches under six foot tall, it was his full adult height with ah lithe athletic build. His sister was four inches shorter at five six and was an athletic built girl too. She tied back her long ebony locks in a long braid more often than not and her eyes were more piercing green than Harry's were. She had opened up out of her cocoon that kept her alive at the Dursleys and now was a strong leader in her own right. She had decided to contact the students at the magical schools and reform the magical world starting with the students. At first it was hard but then it started to take off, Harry and Heather did not use the name Potter but Evans in their dealings with the students but they were sure that many knew who they really were.

Most of the students were dissatisfied with the status quo of the British magical world. When they found out that magic and electricity worked together and that a real wizard had perfected the electrical system inventing the AC system muggles used primarily they were not happy. This same wizard named Nicholas Tesla had invented a system for magic users to hook up their electronics to at home and even in the magical schools they had a special rune cube to hook things up. They could even put that cube in their pockets and travel in a heavy AC muggle area and not set off the muggle devices. A quiet revolution was underway and even many proud pureblood students were slowly seeing that their way was going to get them all killed if they did not change. This did not bode well for the newly returned Voldemort as he was in for a nasty surprise in the form of a trap that had been laid for him at the ministry.

"So we got everything in order?" Harry asked Heather.

"Yes, the ministry can do nothing, we are too powerful for them to stop us." Heather said turning to Neville Longbottom who had come to visit today, "how are you holding up Neville?"

"Umbridge has not found the defense club, even if she had we could take her." Neville replied, "so far we have five thousand students who are fully trained in martial arts, combat magic and muggle studies across the British isles, the only ones we have to really protect are the first and second years really."

"Good what about the security on all magical homes, shops and the like?" Harry asked Ron Weasley a red headed boy.

"Weasley security is proud to state that 99.9 percent of all magical homes are hooked up and we have a security force of five hundred, not to mention that Amelia Bones has allowed us to work with the Aurors." Ron said, "on a side note we are raking in the money and dad is really happy in his work."

"Good, Fred George operation mayhem still going strong?" Harry asked the two identical red headed boys.

"Yes, Umbridge thinks we left the school." Fred replied.

"We are of course still there." George added, "we are staying with a dear friend."

"Yes Shadow is on our side, as are the heads of houses." Fred added grinning.

"Good, operation dark dork is on schedule, I want to apologize in advance to any who will lose parents in this." Heather said

"My father should not have joined the dark lord then." Theo said, "I know Draco agrees but well you know why he cannot be here."

"Yes, we know." Heather said, "look go get some rest, we will let you know when the trap is to be sprung."

Harry and Heather left the school and headed back home where their tutor waited for him, Nicholas Flamel smiled at him. He was over six hundred years old and in that time he had dealt with many dark lords and ladies. What was one more? His favorite trick had played out just four years prior when he "allowed" Voldemort to "steal" the Philosopher's stone. Voldemort had used it alright and he did gain a physical body, what he did not know is that by doing so the stone fixed every imperfection he had, including all of his split soul. He now had no Horcruxes and was fully mortal, Nicholas had locked him up for a time but knew he had to let him escape so that Harry and Heather could fulfill the prophecy.

When Nicholas met Harry and Heather all those years ago he did not recognize them as the children of two dear friends, James and Lily Potter. When Harry had trusted him with the secret he had started training both children and it had paid off in spades. Normally he stayed with Pernelle on their vineyard in France or in their small house in Devon. But now he knew change had to be made for their world to survive. He helped as much as he could and always behind the scenes as he was wont to do. His dear Pernelle taught them transfiguration, charms, Arithmancy, runes, and history of their world, they both thought them magical combat and he taught them potions and alchemy. That was not all they learned languages and were fluent in French, German, Japanese and Mandarin and they had their A levels along with all their OWLS and four NEWTs in potions, defense, charms and runes for Harry, defense, charms, potions and Arithmancy for Heather.

"So how did it go?" Nicholas asked as they took a seat in the sitting room of the old grand house.

"Well, the trap is set." Heather replied, "we will get rid of him and his followers."

"Shadow says that Voldemort is working towards putting a taboo on his name the fool." Harry said, "what a way to create a weapon against himself and of course Shadow is willing to brew it to catch any strays from the trap."

"Good, you two make me proud, you are so strong, your parents would be so, no they are proud of you." Nicholas said smiling at them, "despite all you went through you are such good children."

"Well I don't know about good." Harry said, "I have thought of all the painful things I could do to the Dursleys."

"Yet you have not acted on them." Nicholas said, "now you will need to know that the ministry will wish to control you once you reveal yourselves."

"Yea but we have NEWTs." Harry said, "that will count for something."

"Dumbledore will still try to imprison us, I know master Flamel you say he is not evil but I do not trust him to not try to control us, not after leaving us in that place." Heather said, "if he tries to send us back then they will die along with him, I am not the weak little girl I once was."

"Yes he can be a bit narrow minded." Pernelle said walking into the room handing each a pendent, "here I will feel better if you wear those."

Despite the preparations and the years of study Harry was still worried. He knew that once this trap was sprung that there was no going back. He knew he was going to have to kill and that he did not much like thinking on. Nor the aftermath of the battle if, no when all went well. He had to win as he fought for freedom, and he was going to stay free no matter what!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The department of mysteries was a multi-level department. The lowest of the high security areas of the department were situated at the "front" of the department. These included the death chamber, the time room, the room of thought, the prophecy room, the space room, one got to the various rooms via a circular room with twelve doors. If one entered unauthorized then the only rooms they could get into were those first five and those alone and an alarm went off trapping those within. Or normally that is what happened, yet not today as a "former" unspeakable by the name of Augustus Rookwood had managed to deactivate the alarms so the death eaters could "trap" the students coming here. Voldemort thought him a loyal death eater, but he was far from that and had not spent over a decade in Azkaban, he had in fact been working hard on a project to rid the world of Dementors working with an old spell of light from China.

The loyal death eaters had no idea that they were walking into a trap. Led by Lucius Malfoy they walked into the department of mysteries confident everything was about to go their way and that they would have a very big prize out of this. The dark lord wanted the prophecy here, and somehow, they were not sure they had lured Neville Longbottom here as Harry and Heather Potter were dead, or they had to be as no-one could find hide nor hair of them anywhere! The alarm set on the prophecy went off and he strode down the rows clad in his dragonskin battle armor, black death eater robes hood and mask he was a terrifying sight. He came on the row where the teens stood looked scared but defiant, how quaint, too bad he would not harm the children, if only they were older.

"You really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Lucius said removing his wand from his cane and casting a spell to remove his hood and mask to reveal his white blond hair, pale face and silver gray eyes. "Then again you are but foolish."

"It seems despite your masters exhaustive efforts to set a trap you are the ones who have stepped into a trap." Harry sat stepping forward clad in green dragonskin armor over black fatigues with a long green cloak, "leave now and you will live."

"Do not and die." Heather said walking up, clad much like her brother, "it matters not to me."

The twenty death eaters turned and saw teens and young adults step from the shadows clad as Harry and Heather. They could see the Union Jack flag on their shoulders and a patch on their armor that showed a green dragon on red background. Lucius just smirked and pressed a rune stone calling forward more death eaters. In fact Voldemort had expected trouble and so he had back up plans in place as well. Yet even with all the death eater troops at his command Lucius was out numbered six to one. Harry and Heather hoped he would surrender and that there would be no bloodshed but that was not to be. It was Bellatrix who attacked first and went after Neville who ducked and was behind her so fast one would have thought he Apparated. He removed her head from her shoulders and with that the battle was on.

Hours later it was all over, the death eaters were slaughtered, Voldemort was dead by Harry's hand while Heather took out Nagini. Now the twins stood before the minister, half the ministry and the headmaster of Hogwarts wondering what their fate was to be now. Harry knew they did not have to go to Hogwarts, they did have their OWLs and NEWTs as well. Still they were under age and that meant they could be forced to have a guardian despite the fact they could and did take very good care of themselves. They knew that coming out this way would make them targets but as they were ready, willing and trained and Voldemort had to die they had no choice but to do what they did.

"You are Harry Potter." Fudge said looking pale and fearful, "and Heater Potter, but you died."

"Clearly that is a mistake." Heather said, "good news, Voldemort is completely gone."

"Bad news is no, we will not help clean the bloodstains." Harry added.

"Figured you were better for that sort of thing." Heather retorted.

"Now see here!..."

"Look around you minister, what do you see?" Harry said indicating the fully armed, magical and muggle-wise teens, young adults and a few older witches and wizards all clad in armor and fatigues ready for battle, "you see yourself in control of this situation?"

"What do you want?" Fudge said knowing he had no control here, "what are your demands?"

"Not mine, the queens." Heather said sweetly.

"Yea, she is not happy with you lot, might cost you the charter." Harry replied seeing Fudge pale, "I see you know the charter, best to follow what she wants."

"Oh and don't think on charging us minister," Heather said taking out two pardons, "she pardoned us for past, future crimes that we might commit to get Voldemort."

"That and we get the bounty for killing him." Harry said, "should help pay for all that was taken from our family during this last war. Hoodwinking our own father to single handily drain his vaults and family wealth to pay for the war while you grew fat on ill gotten gains."

"Oh and that is a full bounty to each of us." Heather said sweetly, "one million galleons each, not bad for a day's work."

"There is one more who has helped us and is loyal to the queen, Severus Snape step forward." Harry said, "no more are you chained to two selfish masters."

Stunned the aged headmaster watched as Severus Snape stepped forward. He was tall lean and clad all in black from his dragonskin armor to the tunic, trousers and boots under them, his black cloak billowing about him. His long lank black hair was tied back from his face and his black eyes normally blank showed a bit of humor. He walked past the stunned headmaster and bowed to Harry and Heather. He had never been loyal to either Voldemort or Dumbledore, his full loyalties had always been to the queen. In fact the last thing he had talked with his father about was the war against Voldemort and what could he do to stop him? His going to the queen and becoming her spy had been the best thing he had ever done, the ministry and Dumbledore could never touch him again.

"Severus what is this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was always loyal to the queen." Severus said, "you really never should have allowed four boys to beat me down and try to force me to Voldemort. You assumed I had no love at home didn't you? Because my father was a muggle? True he was a harsh and strict man but he loved me, and raised me right."

"I see, so you were never loyal to me." Dumbledore said a hard look in his eyes.

"You are against the queen?" Severus said turning to face him, "how dare you!"

"No! I am not, but, so she really has your loyalty and always has?"

"And ours, you will not interfere in the restoration that we do of the magical world." Harry said, "not now not ever again."

"We have our NEWTs you know, so we are not going to Hogwarts, we have far too much work to do." Heather said.

The old order of the ministry was over, and a more ancient way of things was going to be implemented with a few modern things thrown in. Harry and Heather would not stand for the way things had been going. Nor would most of the magical world here in England once they learned what reforms were taking place. Life was about to get better for all even with the changes taking place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ten Years Later:

Harry Potter was happy, extremely so, he was newly married to one Ginny Weasley, captain of the Hollyhead Harpies and chaser and the love of his life. She had in the seven years as part of the all witch team made a lot of money and had this year gone to the World Cup making international headlines with the Hollyhead Harpies making up most of the English team. Harry was a very lucky wizard and he knew it more so when his own godfather was found in Azkaban and it turned out he never had a trial. He was found innocent and now was a good, just and very forward thinking lord Black. He had apologized to Severus for his appalling behavior in school and had become friends with the man to a degree. Now though as Harry lay on a comfortable couch in Grimmauld place, Ginny's lap his pillow he could hear the two men arguing as they came into the room.

"You don't know anything Black!" Severus snarled at the taller, stocker man with shaggy near-black hair. "I am a potions master, the best this world has in fact!"

"I think you could gain an award for the…"

"Greasiest hair in the universe." Harry said not looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"At least…."

"I don't have fleas." Heather chimed in walking into the room, "hi, it seems I did not miss anything."

"No, same ol' even Sirius and Severus cannot come up with new insults." Ginny said, "I am already bored as I cannot play Quidditch."

"No but you can still captain and coach." Harry said smiling.

"You are expecting?" Heather said her eyes lighting up, "how long?"

"Two months, and yes we know what we are having, a little wizard." Ginny said.

"I was hoping for a little witch, but a wizard will do nicely." Harry said grinning, "as long as he is as smart as my wife that is."

"You are smart Harry." Ginny said, "you had your NEWTs by fifteen for Merlin's sake!"

"Only because I had to and I had a lot of help, I could not pass getting in as an Auror if you recall."

"That was physical Harry and you know it, really trying to hide the fact you are colorblind did not work did it?" Heather said, "you can see well but no color."

"Yea, no wonder I have always had trouble with potions." Harry grumbled, "still I can heal well, that does not require color vision."

"No it does not." Severus said, "and you have nothing to be ashamed of, you did defeat the darkest lord in over three hundred years."

The first years after the war were rocky to say the least, the magical ministry went through a major house cleaning and many people ended up without jobs. Many of the older witches and wizards were not fully on board with the changes at first but when they saw they would have more freedoms nearly all accepted them. Sirius Black was finally given a trial and the Dementors were fully dealt with by one Augustus Rookwood who used a modified spell from the east to destroy them. Trials were done by judge and jury not by the Wizganmoot, that body of witches and wizards were now fully elected and more like a house of commons than anything else.

Harry and Heather had seen the Dursleys, or rather Dudley who had turned out decent despite his parents. Last time they had seen him he was a solid man full of muscle and very little fat. He had joined the army straight out of Smeltings and after a few words with his parents who disagreed with that choice he had cut all ties and never did try to reconcile. He too was married and had a beautiful little girl named Daisy and a son named Daniel, twins now four years old. They were now on good terms and Dudley found magic interesting not something to fear like his parents. He saw it much the same as someone who has blue eyes or who is left handed, something inherited and normal, not something to fear.

Harry and Heather still kept up with Nicholas, they wanted to give him credit for all that had happened to get rid of Voldemort. However he refused and with a smile said that Voldemort was not the only dark lord he had been tasked to help those chosen to rid the world of. He only helped them destroy him that was all. They did the real work and had both changed the magical world for the better. Heather was dating an up and coming inventor in America by the name of Tristan Tesla and it looked as if they might marry soon. All had turned out well for two orphans who had started out as beaten and scared runaways and turned into the leaders of a new age, a golden age that hopefully would last far longer than the last golden one of Merlin and King Arthur's time.


	4. Welcome Back Lord Potter

_When Harry Potter is captured along with his Godfather and forced to attend Hogwarts no-one in the Wizarding World of Britain were prepared for what was to follow. One shot, no slash._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Welcome Back Lord Potter:

Harry sighed as he reached up and felt the collar on his neck for the umpteenth time. He did not care the look the Aurors gave him, he did not have to like being dragged off to Hogwarts like this. Merlin if this was how heroes who defeated the second darkest wizard in a hundred years, well no wonder no-one had stepped forward before now. Harry was all of fifteen years old, a slight teen who stood around five and a half feet tall, he had messy black hair he kept short and intense green eyes, no glasses, he wore contacts instead. He did not look like a threat and really he was not much of one at all, unless you counted his loyalty.

He was being led to the school as entertainment as far as he could see, it was not enough to take him to Hogwarts, no he was the main event this evening. It was really too bad the sorting happened tonight, the cap to that entertainment. So here was being drug, like some Rome prize from days of conquest of yore, a mer boy before the students of the school. The Aurors, both cloaked and hooded so he could not see their features marched him up to the school. How utterly humiliating, if he was one to give into such emotion, the fact he was clad in the robes of a student did not make him happy, well at least the dammed collar could not be seen. He was led into the school and straight to the great hall, he barely took in the four tables and the enchanted ceiling before he saw the fifth table with a man he really did not like seat there.

Seated as if on a throne was the headmaster of Hogwarts, a man Harry partly blamed for what had happened in the past, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ext, ext, long silver hair and beard, flowing robes he styled himself after Merlin, or what people thought Merlin had looked like. Well, Merlin would never have dressed in such a lurid fashion at all! Harry was led between the students to where there was a stool, with a hat on it and he snorted but bid his time as he was not to tip his hand until the headmaster had his say. He was a well mannered youth, he had been taught well and he would let the aged headmaster have his say.

"This is Harry Potter, as you know his godfather, a traitor and murderer was caught and will face the Dementors kiss for his crimes." Dumbledore said, "however as Harry Potter was kidnapped and held hostage by Black he will be allowed to be part of this school and be sorted. Mr. Potter if you will take a seat we can get your sorting under way."

"No sir." Harry said bowing slightly.

"Harry you promised you would come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said frowning.

"True I did, and I came, your guard and binds were not needed, I agreed to the date and swore I would come, I have been treated more like a common criminal." Harry said. "What have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"Just get on with it." Severus Snape, the hooked nosed, black haired, eyes and clad potions master growled, "we don't have all day Potter."

"Severus!" Dumbledore warned Severus Snape.

"Well he is right, I came but not to be sorted, no I came on mission from her most gracious majesty queen Elisabeth the second, right ruler of the United Kingdom both magical and mundane, long may she reign!"

The hall went silent and Harry took this time to take out his hidden wand and transfigure his robes back to the formal robes of the House Potter. These were dark red trimmed in green and blue, they were open to show the modern looking armor and fatigues under that were in black. The two Aurors threw back the hood of their cloaks and the hall gasped in one as these were not Aurors they knew at all though they looked familiar to them. Both were tall standing at six feet tall, the one on the left of Harry looked so like Severus it was clear he was a close relation, quite possibly his son. His black hair was tied back and instead of sallow skin his was lightly tanned. The other had long shaggy near black hair, gray eyes and he too was lightly tanned. Both were very young and could not have been much older than Harry, and in fact they were not. Harry reached up and to the shock of all in the hall he easily removed the suppression collar and tossed it aside.

"See no need for that, though I did have Aurors, well Aurors in training bring me." Harry said, "let me introduce you to lord Alexander Harold Snape and lord Phineas Charlus Black, I am lord Harry James Potter, ambassador for her majesty and I am here to state she is not pleased with you at all."

"What do you mean, the queen has no right here, she is a muggle!" Came a shout from the Slytherin table.

"Hold your tongue boy or I will give you a taste of the lash for speaking against your queen!" Severus said rising getting Dumbledore to look at him in shock, "lord Potter, it has been too long."

"Indeed lord Snape, I must thank you in your help in bringing in the traitor." Harry said smiling.

"What traitor lord Potter?" McGonagall, an older woman with her dark hair tied in a tight bun, clad in robes of green asked.

"Why Tom Marvolo Riddle of course." Harry said. "You know all he had to do was make nice and go to his father and claim his part in the Riddle family, instead he did kill the head of the Riddle family one Lord Riddle, the heir Tom Riddle and his grandmother, then he did take a title he had not earned and could not be claimed by the murderer, not to mention her majesty does not recognize him as a lord."

"Lord Potter, as much as I respect the queen, she does not have much in authority." Dumbledore countered, "she cannot decide who is lord or not."

"Ah yea she can." Harry said, "if she says one is not a lord or lady then that is it, she does have more power in the magical world through me."

"You?"

"Yes sir, where do you think I was these past years? I stayed in England and it was Sirius who contacted the queen and pleaded for amnesty, she granted it but in return I was raised as the head of all the Wizarding lords, a job that is not easy let me tell you." Harry said, "anyway we have a traitor to deal with here and now, lord Black, lord Snape bring forth the prisoner!"

There was a pop and a trunk appeared, the boys opened it and drug out their prisoner. They flung the battered and bruised captive to the floor and there were screams of fright as the students realized who this was. Voldemort looked pitiful not terrifying as he lay sprawled on the cold stone floor. He was clad in a worn black robe and he was bound in chains with a collar at his neck and he looked weak and clearly in pain. He was pale, and his red eyes were dull and it was clear he had not had an easy time of it. He was drug forward and thrown before Harry who looked down at him his face cold and closed, his eyes glowed and the students already terrified back to the walls, just in time as Harry with a wave of his wand vanished the tables, all but the head table.

"Hello Tom, I have a bone to pick with you." Harry said glaring at the kneeling dark lord, this very act shocked and thrilled so many, the most feared English dark lord was on his knees before a mer boy! "I am, that is, we are most displeased with you."

"I will come back you worthless boy!" Voldemort spat and he was backhanded by none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Peace lady Weasley, you have had your say against him." Harry said causing more shocks, the Weasleys were not nobles surely they were not! "I must thank you for capturing him."

"It was not hard lord Potter, he thinks himself above us, but he is not even above the worms of the earth as they do much good and he does none!"

"I have ways to come back, you cannot conquer me." Voldemort snarled.

"What, oh yes those things that made you undead and took your humanity. As you are not human and even if you were the charges of treason would be the least of your worries. As such I am going to make this easy for all of us, in creating Horcruxes" here there were a gasp from a few students at this evil word "you have become more vile than the most evil of the Vampires and as such I will have your head."

"I will come back" Voldemort snarled.

"No, you will not." Harry said tossing the Horcruxes to the ground before Voldemort. "Now let's get rid of you so we can get down to real business shall we?"

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George Weasley, identical down to almost the last freckle with grim looks on their faces. Ah the Weasleys, Harry owed them so much these past few years. He had been raised well by his godfather, trained by the royal court in both muggle and magical ways he was a formidable wizard in his own right. However he had chanced on the Weasley family shortly after Ginny had nearly been killed by Riddles diary. All had taken the oath to serve the Queen and the rest, as they say was history. After Harry was taken prisoner by Wormtail and Voldemort came back the Weasleys had made their moves and now, nearly three months later this was the result. Harry had to make sure to get to Hogwarts and they, like Alex and Phin had helped bring this day about. In fact for their hard work the Queen had made Arthur a baron and his children lords and ladies and made Molly a dame.

"Lord Fred and George will you escort this filth to the tower where he faces an ax?" Harry asked.

"Yes my lord!" Both said walking forward and taking Voldemort away.

"So that all of you will know that this filth is truly dead this will allow you to see his execution." Harry said then with a snap of his fingers the house elves appeared, "in case any of you get sick they are here to help with that. Once Voldemort's head has rolled well that will end him."

"Harry I cannot allow this." Dumbledore said and Harry turned to him a look of annoyance on his face, "this is murder Harry, you cannot murder someone!"

"Headmaster I know you have a tender heart and hate to kill, however the queen and I agree that some need to die for their crimes, unlike the death eaters with their victims he will get a quick death."

Everyone turned to the screen and watched as Voldemort was led to the chopping block. He was forced to his knees and bound and with a spell from one of the wizards there he found he could not move. Unlike a certain ghost here at Hogwarts the ax used on him would not be dull, it was razor sharp and the executioner, complete with traditional hood brought the ax down and hued the head off the dark wizard. Several children did get sick and many cried at the horror of seeing a beheading but it served as a lesson to not go down the path that Voldemort had or they too would die in such a manor. The house elves cleaned up the hall and the students before Harry got to the next bit of business.

"Now, headmaster Dumbledore, the queen is pleased with you." Harry said turning to Dumbledore, "she sees you do have a good heart, sometimes though she believes you can be a bit too soft and sometimes a bit narrow sighted, but she recognizes all the good you have done. You showed you did care about me when you did all you could to find me and rescue me. I do know that the way I was brought to Hogwarts was not fully your doing. However you can no longer be head of the Wizengamot as it has been dissolved by the queen and as that goes nearly hand in hand with the head of the ICW you are no longer head of that."

"Harry may I ask why?" Dumbledore asked looking sad and so very old.

"You have done so much good in the world." Harry said choosing his words carefully, "in compensation for the loss of your titles another shall be given you, that of duke."

Now the queen did not trust Dumbledore or most of the Wizarding or muggle world, however as she had more control over the magical she was going to reform it with young men like Harry. Harry knew this and took his duty seriously. By giving Dumbledore a peer-ship it was throwing the old man a bone but he would not fully complain about this, in fact it was hoped he would stay at the school now and spend more time running it. Harry started to go over the changes, a new magical house of lords and house of commons, the house of commons, like it's muggle counterpart would be of elected officials. There would be more but Harry had one more bit of work on behalf of the queen and it was one that would show this was not something to be taken lightly. Fred and George came back from the execution with one more prisoner, the battered, bleeding, pitiful form of one Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah yes, the blood traitor, a true blood traitor." Harry said glaring at Wormtail. "I know how many of you of the Pureblood persuasion throw about the words of blood traitor to those who do not agree with you, that stops now as you will learn just what a blood traitor is, lord Malfoy come here!"

"Yes lord Potter?" Malfoy said getting all but the Weasleys to look at the pale white blond haired gray eyed Malfoy heir with shock," what can I do for queen and country?"

"Give the true meaning to the term blood traitor if you please?"

"Yes my lord." Draco said, "a blood traitor is one who is bound by blood, wither born or shared later who willfully turns those they are bound over to their enemy willingly and for a price. This price can be money lands or freedom. It does not include those who refuse to take a families stance that goes against the laws of the land and against the laws of nature."

"Thank you, so who here is a blood traitor?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew my lord, he did knowingly and willingly join the pretend lord Voldemort and did sell out James Potter, Lily Potter and you lord Potter, he killed your parents then tried to kill you."

Harry nodded grimly and very nearly grinned even at this awful time. Draco Malfoy knew how to survive, he did not want to be a death eater but he had not found a way out of it. Until Sirius approached him and found out the young man's dilemma, one oath to the queen later, a mission and his title of lord verified and returned to him he had helped to bring down Voldemort. Even if his father was taken down he would still get the estates and monies of the Malfoy family. So many had thought he was just a pureblood bigot, and though he would only marry a pureblood he was loyal to the queen and would do what he had to in order to survive.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few years earlier, well ten years earlier Harry was living in hell with his evil relations. He was treated as a slave, locked in a cupboard under the stairs of a large home with four bedrooms and fed only scraps and beaten by his evil aunt. That had changed when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and found his abused and scared godson and spirited him away. They had been caught by Severus Snape who had seen how abused Harry was. Sirius begged him for help, actually begged him if he were to kill him to protect Harry from his relations. Instead Severus had taken Sirius and Harry to the queen who had offered them protection in return for Harry becoming her servant fully.

It was at this time that that both Severus and Sirius learned that their sons they had thought dead were not, that they had survived and were in a orphanage. They were able to find them with magic and bring them to where Harry was and all three boys were raised together. Over the years Harry had grown and learned both magical, muggle and the things he needed to become a lord. He had made friends, and had shown many children of the death eaters a new way and created a new life for them secretly. His "capture" soon after Voldemort had come back was staged, it was merely to show that Voldemort was captured and to move in to forcibly change the magical world.

Another surprise was Severus Snape, he had taken a chance, he had not even been sure the queen knew of the magical world, however she had and she had set him a task, to spy for her and to do all he could to take down Voldemort, from the inside. That was exactly what Severus had done, joining Voldemort and spying on him and then, when he had heard the prophecy and given part of it to the dark lord (he knew all of it but acted as if he did not) he had hoped Dumbledore would do as much as he could to protect both children of the prophecy. That had not worked and both boys had nearly died, yet they survived and Harry had thrived, Neville had a harder road but now the boy was doing well as he had come into his full strength.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now Harry stood before the school looking powerful as a magical lord should. He could have chosen a darker path, he could have led troops against the magical world and would have had full support of the queen. Yet he chose this way to show he wanted to do what was right, not what was easy. His punishment against Wormtail was very fitting, death was too easy for him but so was putting him with the Dementors. No the punishment he had for the traitor would be very fitting indeed.

"Peter Pettigrew you are cast from the magical world, you are no longer part of any family, nor do you have any citizenship. You will not die, not yet, you are to be bound and turned over to the goblins and you will serve them to the day you die." Harry said, "now as for the death eaters, I lord Harry James Potter do command all death eaters to come and face me by the powers of magic and nature so mote it be!"

"Hope this works." Severus muttered.

"Oh it will, and I am going to enjoy culling their numbers." Harry said darkly.

Harry was not playing with kid gloves, he never had, he had lost his parents in this awful war and he was not going to allow this kind of thing happen again. He was allowed to set judgment and that his exactly what he was going to do. He had to leave the school for this, there was no need to have all these death eaters here and he went to the tower of London, to the magical sector where he waited for the death eaters to come and come they did. All were disarmed and many were shocked to see Harry here with Severus Snape standing by him. Harry glared at them knowing just what he would be required to do this night, a night he knew would go down in history as a warning to others. While the death eaters were disarmed two more men came up, one was tall with shaggy near black hair, goatee, grey eyes and pale skin, the other was shorter with long dreaded brown hair, a pale pocked marked face and copper eyes.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked them.

"The Dementors took a little longer to get rid of." Augustus Rookwood said, "the minister would not get out of the way, I had to kill him and several others."

"Ah, well he deserved it." Sirius said, "I mean trying to frame Rookwood here as a death eater? Good thing you went to the queen."

"Yes, and my calculations held up and worked." Rookwood said, "why the minister wanted to keep the Dementors around when there was a way to destroy them is mental."

"What gets me is how long the ministry knew how to destroy Dementors and did nothing to do so." Harry said, "no matter, a new age is before us and starts now, death eaters!" Harry called, "I am lord Potter, representative to the queen of England her majesty Elizabeth, queen of all British isles, rule of both magical and muggle in all the realm, you are here to swear loyalty to her and the realm or die this day! Choose wisely, for you will be bound by magical oath!"

Only a scant few took the oath, Greg Goyle, Vance Crabbe and Timothy Nott were the only ones, the rest were executed that very night. Fourteen executioners faced the daunting task of killing seven hundred death eaters. Seven hundred people who had the choice to live free or die a slave and they had chosen slavery. The deaths sent shockwaves through the magical world, but Harry was not done there, nor were those on his side, the reforms were fast and shocking and in the end there would be little left the purebloods could do.

It had started with one simple change, that of Sirius Black taking his godson and running and seeking refuge in the royal court. It had ended with a well educated Harry Potter coming back to the magical world not as a weak powerless little boy wanting only love and too shy and put down to go against anything he was told. No the boy who had come back was vengeful, strong and not going to sit by while the magical world fell apart before him. Some might hate him for what he did, but he was fair and was going to lead the magical world into a new light, a new golden age. Those that called him dark were laughed at as Harry was anything but dark!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there is that, another one shot where Harry refuses to be dark and once more reforms and saves the magical world. Hey you make him the chosen one make sure you understand what he can and will do if he has a chance._


	5. The Prisoner of Hogwarts

_When Harry's relations are killed he is sent to a reform school then brought to Hogwarts at eleven. Question is, is he a student or just a prisoner and slave never to know any freedom at all?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Prisoner of Hogwarts:

Harry Potter was a thoughtful young boy and could be considered cute, with an adorable mop of messy black hair, bright green eyes and pale skin he was the kind of child any mother would love to have. He was quiet, well spoken and very smart, he rarely got upset and hardly was one to do things bad to get into trouble. Yet when he was seven years old his own relations nearly killed him with the most vicious beating ever inflicted. If not for an older gentlemen hearing his pleas for help he would not be here today.

Why you might ask would anyone beat a young boy so badly that someone would have to come in and shoot them dead to stop them from killing him? Harry had committed the crime of getting straight As on his report card, again, when he was told if he did he would pay for it. Unfortunately he was paying for it when Mr. Roberts came and shot first Vernon, then Petunia, Marge and Ripper dead. He had called 999 and admitted to killing all three humans, at the shape of Harry the police were very kind in arresting him and he told him everything he had seen and done. He did have to serve time in prison, he got four years for four counts of manslaughter but only served one and got three years probation.

Harry was not so lucky, well at first he was not. He woke in the hospital one month later, as his heart had stopped and his brain was starved of oxygen he had to relearn to walk and talk and eat and write all over again. When he had finished that he was carted off to a reform school for two years. A place he did not deserve to be, but one that his misguided psychologist thought he belonged in as he refused to speak of his time with the Dursleys. He just wanted to forget and move on, she wanted him to continue to remember. He quoted the bible, she thought he was trying to escape in fantasy. Yet two years later she was fired and Harry was moved to a group home, Harry had no idea why she was fired but he was glad to not have to see her again.

Now he was eleven and seated in the living room of the tall townhouse that was the group home he lived in with fifteen other children. There were eight bedrooms, one floor had four for the girls, the other four for the boys and both floors were locked to the other sex, he only had to share a bedroom, not cell with one other boy. Each boy got three sets of uniforms, three pairs of navy trousers, three light blue button up shirts, three navy jumpers. He was lucky he was here and not back at the reform school, no prison where orange jumpers and rough guards were the norm. He looked up from his book as the warden as he call her came forward, she was clad in her usual navy suit her steel gray hair tied back from her severe face.

"You have a visitor Harry." She said, "in my office."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said carefully marking his place in his book and following her out. "Ma'am who would visit me?"

"I have no idea, hopefully someone who will take you from here. You of all people do not belong here." She muttered.

Harry had an idea who the person was in the office, it had to do with the letter he had got and his polite refusal. He was aware that he was different and the letter had explained why, it was magic not telekinesis that he could do. He stepped into the room and saw a man seated waiting for him, he was tall, clad in a black suit with his black hair tied back from a pale angular face with large hooked nose and black eyes. He took in Harry and his thin mouth turned down in a scowl and Harry wondered if he was yet another person who believed he was evil for the beatings he had suffered. Damaged they called it, never to thrive, the abuse was too severe for him to not turn out just like his relations.

"You wished to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your answer to your letter was unsatisfactory." The man said. "I am professor Severus Snape and I was sent to get you."

"I am sorry sir, I would love to go to Hogwarts, I really would but I haven't any money sir and I doubt I qualify for a scholarship." Harry replied. "I do not wish to have to pay off any education for the rest of my life and not advance sir."

"Go pack your things, do not try to escape me." Severus said coldly.

Harry went up to his room and took out the drab olive duffle each child was given here. He packed his clothing neatly, his one stuffed animal that was a shaggy black dog (given as a gift by a nurse years before). In his patched and worn black backpack he had his three ringed binder, a sketch pad, some pens, pencils and markers and three books, one was the bible, the other the works of Shake sphere and _Great__Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. Harry dared not spend much time here, he had mixed feelings about this place. True he was allowed to learn and grow here as much as the matron could allow her charges but it was still a prison. He had a feeling he was going to another prison and knew his feelings in such matters did not matter. They never had, not to mortals that is.

He walked back down to where Snape waited for him and saw he had been talking to the matron. He knew she did like him after a fashion, she did see to it he was able to learn and thrive as much as he could here. The man did not seem angry with him but then this Snape fellow did not seem overtly friendly either. The matron smiled to Harry and the man ordered him to follow him out of the group home. Harry did so shouldering his duffle and hurrying after the man, he wondered what was to happen now when the man led him to an ally and turned to face him and handed him a list, the same list from the letter given to him.

"Sir, I would love to go but I haven't any money." Harry said.

"Your parents provided for you." Severus said.

"That can't be sir, well you see my parents were not the best people." Harry said, "I wish they were but you see they were, well at least my father was a drunk sir. They died in a car crash, that is how I got the scar on my forehead, you could see it better before I nearly died sir."

"Your parents did not die in a car crash." Severus said anger in his eyes, "your parents were police for our world, we call them Aurors. They were murdered by lord Voldemort, do not use that name, it is taboo in our world. They were murdered by him and when he tried to kill you, well he was unable to. It is believed he used what we call the killing curse and that has made you famous in our world."

"I see, so how come I was left with my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked, "you know they were pure evil and tried to kill me? If not for Mr. Roberts I would be dead, he saved my life sir."

"I am sorry for what you went through, but now you will be back in our world, I am going to use magic to take us to Diagon Alley, it is where you will get your school supplies." Severus said as the scar on Harry's forehead was hidden by his fringe and a silvery scar that went through the silvery lightning bolt shaped scar from forehead down past his right eye he did not need to cast any spell to hide it. "It can be a shock the first time, take my hand."

Harry did as he was asked and found himself being squeezed through a small tube, it was most unpleasant for him and when it was over he took in great gulps of air. He recovered quickly and looked around his eyes wide with shock. He was in an alley that went on in both directions, it was a crooked street with four story buildings on each side that had shops in the ground floors that sold everything from brooms and cauldrons to books and other things. He followed Severus to the tallest building in the alley at five stories, a white marble building that looked crooked (it was not it was perfectly straight and even as goblins were so very honest in all they did even building design). He saw two goblins in full armor at the great golden doors to the bank, he nodded to them and read the warning as they went into the bank.

Severus gave over little golden key that was to his vault and in due time a goblin named Griphook took them to his vault. The ride down was fun for him though he was sure showing it would not please Snape next to him. He had been given his key and told to look after it sternly and gave it to the goblin who inserted it into his vault. Once the door opened and a green mist dissipated he walked in and saw piles of golden coins stacked most everywhere along with silver and bronze coins Severus had told him were galleons for the gold coins, sickles for the silver (twenty of these to a Galleon) knuts for the bronze coins (five of these to a sickle). It was not the money that made him very happy, it was the trunk here. He saw a letter with it and it instructed him on how to use the trunk. He gave a sample of his blood and set the password for it and then opened it up.

The trunk had four compartments, the first he saw he could put his school supplies and clothing, the second he grinned when he found a cauldron and brass telescope along with all the vials and stirring rods he could need. The next compartment nearly made him cheer for joy, here he found all the books he would need for his core classes for all seven years! What was really good was they were his mothers and he saw that there were even extra books, like _Hogwarts__a__History_, _The__Official__Guide__to__Magical__Transport_and _A__Guide__to__Magical__Briton_. Harry was grateful for this, it meant he could save quite a bit of money, it looked as if he had a lot of money but he was not going to take chances at all. His spirits were not dampened even after he got his potions supplies, robes and uniforms and wand, the last with Severus looking a bit alarmed. Why should he? It was not as if Harry would ever turn out evil and horrible as the dark lord Voldemort had.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In a fantastic and ancient castle, in one of the many towers, in a round office an old man sat at a large desk. He had long flowing gray hair and beard and was clad in bright blue robes with stars on them. He had a long crooked nose with a pair of half moon shaped glasses perched on them with twinkling blue eyes behind them. This was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and headmaster of Hogwarts. He was waiting for Severus Snape to get back with a certain young boy, so many had thought him dead after his relations were murdered and he was mourned by the magical world. His response to the letter and where he was living got Dumbledore to act fast and have Severus go and get him, really no-one would expect that.

He looked up as the floo flared and Severus stepped out with a young boy clad in what looked like a school uniform. He had a satchel over one shoulder (Severus had insisted he get one with an extendible charm on it) in which his trunk was along with everything he owned in the world. He was average height for a boy of his age, he had the trademark messy black hair but had his mother's eyes and features. He had a silvery scar from under his hair line down the right hand side of his face ending just below his right eye. It was hardly noticeable though it seemed to have hidden the other scar. The boy was looking around warily, he was taking in the office and the portraits and the silver instruments before they settled on Dumbledore seated at his desk.

"I brought him as asked headmaster." Severus replied, "he knew nothing of our world."

"I hope you were able to help him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I was." Severus replied, "Mr. Potter this is headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Hello sir, thank you for allowing me to come to school here." Harry said politely, he had a feeling he was just in another sort of prison and it was best if he just remained polite. "I was not sure if I would be able to come sir."

"It is good that you could, rooms have been set up for you to stay in." Dumbledore said, "you will be safe here."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

He left the headmaster's office translating the bit of information he had got. It was not he being kept safe he knew that, the headmaster saw him as a very real threat and was going to isolate and keep him a prisoner here. He was used to that, there were so many who feared him, thought he was defective and should be locked up for life. All because of what his evil aunt and uncle did to him, and the fact he refused to go over and over the abuse he had suffered. To him it was over, they could no longer harm him and why should he be forced to remember the abuse much less talk about it to strangers who really did not care one wit about him?

There was an upside though to staying in the castle, he would have his own room for a month, something that he had never had (a cupboard under the stairs was not a room but a prison) and he was grateful for that. He was able to go through his first year books and study in great detail the other books as well. He did find the library and found a book on the 20th century and found out a bit as to why he was such a big deal and who Voldemort was. It angered him that this evil dark lord had come after his family, if he had not maybe he could have grown up in a loving family. He also learned a bit from the books what was expected of him, he would give them what they wanted, hopefully when he turned eighteen he would be free to do what he wanted. He really could not see himself staying in this world longer than that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry did not get to go on the train to Hogwarts as he was already here, not that he really wanted to. On the evening of September first he was led to where the first years waited and he got a good look at his fellow first years. Most of the boys were taller than him, he was an inch or two shorter and that annoyed him. Well at least he was not the smallest first year, that would not make him happy, he already had one mark on his back as it were he did not need to add another. Two boys were quietly arguing, one was a tall flaming red headed boy by the name of Ron Weasley, the other was a pale white blond haired boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. Harry found himself standing by a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and bucked teeth.

"Hello I did not see you on the train." The girl said, "I am Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"I was not on the train, not allowed." Harry said, "I am Harry Potter unfortunately."

"Oh, I have read about you, you know." Hermione said.

"Yes I am in _Modern Magical History_ and _Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_, most is bunk in those I wager. I was a baby, what could I have done? More likely my mum who saved me, I can barely cast a _Lumos_ as it is." This last was a bit of a lie, Harry could cast far more than a Lumos spell but he was not going to give away what he could do. "Before any ask, no I do not remember that night nor do I wish to! Who would want to remember the night their parents were murdered?"

This was as the red headed boy was about to ask him a question about the night he lost his parents he wagered. Fortunately the tall thin figure of professor McGonagall came into the chamber, she was clad in a long gown of dark green, her dark hair was pulled back in a bun and she had a set of small square glasses perched on her nose. She led the students into the great hall and Harry was in awe, he had seen the hall before but never at night and never with hundreds of floating candles over the tables with what only could be close to a thousand students. The ceiling looked as if it was not there but he knew it was charmed to look like the outside sky. They were lined up at the front of the hall where an old hat was placed on a stool. The brim opened and the hat sang, this then was how one was sorted. Harry waited while his fellow students were sorted, finally it was his turn and he took a seat with the hat lowered over his head.

"_Hmm very interesting, you are dead set on one house only aren't you_?" The hat said in his mind.

"_I have to go to Gryffindor, no choice_." Harry replied. "_Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff_…"

"_You would do well in Slytherin you know_."

"_Yes, but I would be in Azkaban before the night was over, I am a prisoner as it is. Best not to_ _anger my keepers you know_."

"_I am sorry you see things that way, well then if you are set on it, better be_ GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted out the last.

Harry went to the Gryffindor table and sat by a boy with a round face and dark blond hair who introduced himself timidly as Neville Longbottom. Hermione Granger sat next to him and Harry watched as the rest of the students were sorted, Ron became Gryffindor and took a seat further down the table. Harry half listened to the speech given by the headmaster before food appeared before him. He grinned and loaded his plate, he had not been starved after he was seven, he got three healthy well balanced meals but it was really boring and not very good fare. This was heaven to the boy and he at till fill to bursting. After the feast he followed his fellow first year Gryffindors up to the Gryffindor house common room and headed to bed. The next few years would turn out to be interesting indeed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry's first year at Hogwarts turned out to be interesting and not what many expected. When Neville was hurt and broke his wrist on his first flight Harry offered to see him to the infirmary and so by that act never ended up on the Gryffindor team due to flying and catching the Rememberall. He became friends with Neville and gave him a planner to put his classes and notes so he would not forget things. He even helped him in potions by being his partner, he liked Neville, he was a good friend and just needed confidence to be a good wizard. He was the kind of friend Harry needed as he was down to earth and loyal too. They studied together and Harry learned much of the magical world and how it worked while Neville learned about the muggle world between their studying.

On Halloween Harry was walking around the castle not an any mood to celebrate as it was the time that his own parents had been murdered. It never had been a good time for him, back in hell he was beat and thrown in his cupboard on that day and lectured on how he should be dead. Only a few short years later the Dursleys minus Dudley were shot dead when they tried to kill him in a beating and he lived on. He was walking on the second floor when he smelled something awful, he thought the pipes might have backed up but that thought left his mind as he saw a large green unwashed troll slump into the girls bathroom followed by screams of terror. Harry acted and stormed into the room and a fine battle began. He managed to get Hermione Granger to leave the room safely while he battled the troll. When the professors finally made it to the scene of the battle they found a bruised and battered Harry with a very dead troll in the middle of a shattered ice covered bathroom.

"What, what happened here?" McGonagall stammered.

"I was walking professor and saw the troll enter the bathroom." Harry replied. "I heard Hermione here scream and I reacted."

"You reacted." Severus said, "the troll is dead and you call that reacting, why pray tell were you not at the feast?"

"I see nothing for me to celebrate this day sir." Harry said, "as for killing the troll, not much of a choice, either it died or it would have killed Hermione or me."

Harry had walked off leaving his professors and a young girl behind. Honestly were they going to blame him for doing what was right here? It sure felt like it, but when Hermione told him later he had got twenty points it calmed him down by quite a bit. He became friends with Hermione and she joined Harry and Neville's study sessions. She learned much of the magical world, the customs and such and started to pay some attention to the way she looked. Her uniforms became neater, her hair she tied back in braids or a plait and she became a little less bossy as the time went on. The rest of the year went on comfortably, Harry got gifts at Christmas along with an invisibility cloak that he tried out and at the end of the year it was not he but Neville who went down the third floor corridor to rescue Ron Weasley and to confront and defeat Quirrell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Summer after first year was quiet for Harry, as he could not stay at the school in the summer he was surprised when Flitwick offered him a place to stay. Harry wondered just how a half-goblin lived, did he live as a human or as goblin? After the students left Flitwick used a portkey to take him to his home, at first Harry did not know what to make of it, it looked like an old WWII bunker, with one steel door to let them in. In fact that is what it was a refurbished bunker. Flitwick led him into a wood paneled foyer, down a set of stairs and into a large and cheery living room with a massive stone fireplace, tall windows that were charmed to show the moorlands around the bunker and lots of soft and comfortable furniture. Harry was shocked when he saw a telly in this room and even more when he saw what looked like electric lights not torches lighting the space.

"Tesla electricity," Flitwick said, "looks as if my son got it up and running!"

"Tesla as in Nicholas Tesla?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was or is a wizard, still alive you know as he did fake his death. I have been trying for years to get permits to put up his electricity here, as you know AC and DC currents do not work well in a magical field, too much energy and so the Tesla electrical power or TE currents is much lower, one has to have a junction box and the like for it to work you know."

"I do now sir." Harry said, "this is brilliant!"

"Come, let me give you the tour."

Harry found the home was very comfortable, the concrete walls had been treated with cream colored plaster and dark wood wainscoting, the floor covered in wood. There was a large library with both magical and muggle books, a large dining room, kitchen and pantry, four bedrooms with en suits and a water closet near the living room. Harry was shown his room, room done as he liked in blues and greens. Never had anyone offered to take such good care of him like this and he was not sure what to think of that! His smile was all Flitwick needed and he was left to himself to unpack and freshen up. Over the next week he learned lots about his professor, that Flitwick was not half goblin physically but he was an honorary goblin due to saving the life of ten goblin princes ages ago. He had ten children, his wife had long since died and most of his children had moved from England to America, all but one who still lived here.

Harry enjoyed his summer here, he was able to read and learn to his heart's content and to ask questions of an adult who did not have ulterior motives in mind. His birthday brought even more changes and all for the good. Years earlier his godfather had got a copy of a paper and learned his godson was dead. Believing that he saw no reason to stay in magical Briton, escaped and headed to America where he got a trial that had embarrassed the British ministry and led the way to reforms. On his birthday Harry got gifts from his friends, a book on Herbology from Neville, a book on Wizarding law from Hermione and even sweets from Ron. The last gift had Flitwick state he had work to do leaving Harry to the living room by himself. Harry opened the letter and read and grinned. He pulled out a book on Occulumency, a pendent that would help shield his mind and last a small mirror twelve by twelve inches in size. He activated it at once and a man came on, a man with long shaggy near black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, gray eyes and tanned skin. He grinned on seeing Harry and Harry, not one to show emotion so fully grinned back.

"So you are my godfather?" Harry asked, "for real?"

"Yes, yes I am Harry, I thought you dead, if I had known you were not know I would have done all I could to raise you myself, I thought about going after the rat, that was Pettigrew, he was the secret keeper that got your parents killed, though I should have never switched with him."

"Not your fault, he had to have been really close to you for you to even trust him." Harry replied.

"Yea, a brother, or so I thought." Sirius said bitterly. "I should never have gone after him after, should have taken you."

"Not your fault, really it's not." Harry replied, "I am glad to see you now though, that you would want anything to do with me. Most people don't you know."

"Well that will change, I can't come get you, I would be arrested but we can start planning your coming here, though it will not be for a few years, I am sorry for that. But I promise I will do all I can to get you over here."

"You mean that?" Harry asked feeling hope for the first time in years. "I, I would like that."

"First you must learn Occulumency, I never thought I would say this but trust Snape in this, he is the one who wrote me. I will tell you later why, once he sees you have learned it okay?"

"Yea, sure, thank you!" Harry said.

They talked for a while more over the next few days and weeks before Harry had to head back to Hogwarts. Harry now knew he had someone on his side and wanted to see him free, it would make the next few years that much easier to bear for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry stood on the battlements looking over the valley of Hogsmeade deep in thought. Five years had passed and his seventh year at Hogwarts had come. He had grown from a scrawny young man to a tall strong young man. He thought back to his years at Hogwarts, some were good, very good. After he had rescued Ginny from the diary and killed the basilisk before Christmas of his second year the students seemed to relax more around him. Of course he had been warned by his own godfather to not reveal that he was a Parselmouth, and so when the snake was set on him by Draco he had backed up and kept his mouth shut until it was gone. He had learned that many societies did not see Parseltongue as evil or something to fear, but most of Europe and the middle east did.

Harry was glad his time was ending here in England, he was starting to view America as his home, oh he had to face the newly risen dark lord once more but after that he was home free from the prophecy his own godfather had told him about after Snape deemed him proficient in Occulumency. Those lessons had been brutal, but then again Severus had worked him hard, Harry had read the book given him and worked hard on his shields only to have them torn down again and again until finally one day he was able to keep Severus out a few seconds, then a minute and finally nearly permanently. Severus had moved on to show him how to put thoughts together and hide those he did not want seen when he had to lower his shields. Severus was an evil taskmaster but he was not one to coddle anyone and Harry was grateful for that.

"So I thought I would find you here." Severus said walking to where Harry stood, "you are not to blame for him coming back, he would have one way or another."

"Yea well Collin is dead, he took him, took his blood and tortured him to death." Harry replied, "Collin did not deserve that."

"He refused to tell the dark lord anything." Severus said, "I wanted to save him, I did but…"

"You would have been torn to pieces bit by bit if you had." Harry replied, "the dark lord knows your true loyalty as you well know, he keeps you around to punish you. He wants you to step out of line so he can take out his revenge on you."

"I know, I do not know why you of all people would wish to save one like me, I am wicked, even your mother abandoned me and rightly so."

"No, that was not right, I am not my parents, I am Harry and see you as a good person." Harry said, "you were driven to the dark lord, and I blame Dumbledore for that. Soon we will both be free."

Harry had a plan with his godfather, as soon as the dark lord was defeated Harry would be spirited away to Ireland, from there he would catch a plane out of Dublin and head for America. Harry had known for a few years now Voldemort would come back and he had learned of the Horcruxes as well, the goblins were more than willing to destroy them as they saw them as an abomination and so removed them from the earth. Years had passed peacefully after Harry's second year, third year was all about studying and training. Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament where Cedric Diggory won over Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. Fifth year was quiet as was sixth, but now at the beginning of Harry's seventh the dark lord had come back and in celebration he had slaughtered sixteen innocent boys for the sixteen years that Harry had dared live.

Now Harry was ready to strike back, the defense club from second year had continued as success and Harry was well trained from that and from his private lessons as well. The trap was laid for Voldemort and soon he would come to take on the "Prisoner of Hogwarts" as Harry was now labeled. Word had got out to the Daily Prophet at the end of his third year that he was kept in the castle year round, not allowed out and was in the summer locked up as a prisoner. Harry did not dispel those rumors, he had never been allowed to go to Hogsmeade or back to Diagon Alley even, Flitwick had tried to get the headmaster to allow him but the aged headmaster was not going to budge, stating it was for Harry's safety. Well Harry would fulfill his duty then activate the portkey he had had for years. He had honor and though he could have left at any time after third year he stayed as he had a duty to perform.

"Well better go down and meet him." Harry said as he saw a line of death eaters stop at the gates, "he better play fair."

"He will not." Severus replied.

"Too bad, well he will die today." Harry replied. "Let's get this over with."

He walked through the school and out to the great lawn where Voldemort stood waiting for him. He was a very ugly man, he stood Harry noted a few inches shorter than him, and he was five ten in height! He was clad in his school uniform and robes, as an insult to Voldemort, as if to say dueling him was not worth him changing to battle robes. Which it was not, all Harry had to do was kill Voldemort, he would give him the first shot and he hoped it was not the killing curse, he was sure he would survive that but he really did not want more fame due to that.

"So glad you came, we can get this over with then?" Harry said, "professor Snape will ah referee this."

"Very well, how do you wish to do this?" Voldemort asked.

"Draw lots, whoever gets the shortest gets first shot." Harry replied.

"Here you are my lord." Severus said holding out the small sticks, Voldemort drew a short stick, "very good my lord."

"Yea guess you do get the first shot." Harry said holding up a longer stick.

Voldemort smirked evilly and cast a _Crucio_ curse, Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain while Voldemort laughed at him. The curse hurt worse than anything Harry had ever felt and that was saying something as he had been tortured badly as a child before he was rescued. Finally the curse was lifted and Harry looked up at Voldemort smirking at him. He stood, so glad he used the words he had, first shot, Voldemort had agreed to it and now Harry was going to show him why it was not wise to mess with him. He stood up and took out a simple fire arm and aimed it at Voldemort's heart, he shot the exploding round into the dark lord and stepped back throwing up a shield as the round exploded removing most of Voldemort's chest leaving a gaping hole. Of course it was a fatal wound and the dark lord fell dead to the ground. Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking from the castle a shocked and disappointed look on his face.

"Ah hello headmaster!" Harry said cheerfully, "good news, Voldemort is gone, no more, bad news is there is a bit of a mess to clean up."

"Harry killing is not…"

"Sir he had to die, there was no other way, oh and I am done here!" Harry said tapping his watch, "I have to fly you know."

"You cannot leave, you have your NEWTs to sit for and this to answer for." Dumbledore said.

"You mean I am going to Azkaban, nope, don't think so. See I learned that once I defeated Voldy here that you would do all you could to get me locked up. So I found a way to get away from you."

"You cannot Apparate Harry." Dumbledore said smugly, "or use a portkey."

"Well not a normal portkey no, but an international one, why yes I can!" Harry said grinning, "oh and thank you for the education, it was very good!"

Harry muttered "there is no place like home" three times grabbing Severus as he did so. Both disappeared leaving a very frustrated headmaster behind. They landed in a small room in Dublin and walked a few short blocks to the airport. Neither relaxed for a long time, even as they flew over the Atlantic they were tense the whole journey. Finally their plane landed at JFK in New York City and they got off the plane. They were imminently whisked away by men in black suits to a waiting car and to a hotel where Sirius was waiting for Harry with his wife June and their two children, Phineas Charlus Black and Tara Lily Black ten and twelve years old.

"Welcome to America and freedom Harry!" Sirius said hugging Harry for the first time in years, he held him out at arms length, "a bit pale but you are healthy though."

"That is because I make sure he eats well." Severus said, "all he seems to want is sweets."

"Ah Severus, I should say thank you." Sirius said.

"You should."

"Thank you, I mean it, you have been a far better man than I could ever have been." Sirius said, "you never betrayed your friends."

"That was Pettigrew's doing," Remus said walking up, "hello Severus, I hope you do not mind me here, after all…"

"No, as long as you do not have fleas, the cure worked?"

"Yes, thank you, you will be rich now." Remus said.

"That is not why I did it you worthless cur!" Severus snapped.

"Oh stop it you men," June said, "we have a long trip, then we can settle in."

It took Harry a full month to realize he was free, that there was not anyone trying to lock him up or view him as evil. He was just Harry, a normal teen who wanted to become a doctor. He liked to be outside as much as possible, to feel the freedom of getting up when he wanted, to walk outside the house without having to wait for someone to let him out of the home. He liked being able to do simple things, like shopping, and even getting a part time job! For the first time in his life he was truly happy and could not think of anything else he could possibly need or want at this time.

Ten years after coming to America someone from Harry's past came back into his life. He was a doctor now and was working at his residency when he saw her, Ginny Weasley. She saw him and he knew she was here for him and he grinned. He had a lot of catching up to do with her and so he invited her on a date. It turned out she had played for seven years on the Hollyhead Harpies before retiring and setting out to find him. She had made a lot of money and was well off and both hit it off at once. Two years passed and Harry got up the courage to ask her to marry him and they were married in a simple ceremony. This was Harry's dream growing up, getting married and having a family of his own and he would! No longer was he a slave but a free man in a free land far away from those who had sot to control and use him for their own means.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yes Harry did have a way to escape at anytime, yet he was good enough to do what he had to and rid the world of Voldemort. He did that then left, as he planned to do all along, he was not going to flee the prophecy after all!_

_Anyway do review please!_


	6. The Lonely Champion

_When not only Ron but Hermione turn their back on Harry when his name comes out of the Goblet and he has to face a hostile school what is a young teen to do? Offered a chance to clear his name and get back at those who hurt him he jumps at the chance in a most unusual way._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Lonely Champion:

Harry did not want to be here, he stood near the champions but only because this was mandatory. One more thing for the school to hate him for, after the lies Ron was spreading and the fact that Hermione had refused to speak to him after his name came from the Goblet Harry was a real mess. He had stopped sleeping in the Gryffindor fifth year dorm, everything he owned was now in his real trunk shrunk and in his satchel with its expandable charm. For all intents and purposes he no longer had a house, he could not be barred from eating so he still had that but he had to find a place to sleep away from his own house. He was that afraid of them murdering him in his sleep, there had been no party after his name was called, only stony silence when he went back to the Gryffindor common room that fateful evening and Ron was at the front looking smug as he could.

Harry looked up to see a woman with tightly curled blond hair, robes in acid green and glasses covered with little diamonds. She had really long nails and was looking directly at him, he knew she was a reporter and was not really wanting to speak to her or anyone. He had gone through the motions of having his wand weighed and now just wanted to slink off and go somewhere he could be alone. He realized that his "friends" never had been that, that all he had done meant nothing to him and it hurt. He of course kept that deep inside as showing pain or suffering only got those who hurt you to feel superior over you. It was a lesson learned at a very young age with his _loving_ relations. He looked up as Rita, was that her name? Came up to him and he wondered just what she wanted.

"Come to see how far the boy-who-seeks-fame has fallen?" Harry spat, "want to stick another knife in me? I am sure there is room, right in my back."

"I wanted to interview you." Rita said, "I am Rita Skeeter."

"Don't bother, just print whatever you want, that is what everyone does anyway. No-one wants the truth." Harry snapped.

"Well, maybe I do." Rita said taken aback at the harshness of Harry, she wanted a good story but there was something about this teen that made her stop, she could feel the hurt, "you could tell me."

"Right, so you can twist it and make me look a fool." Harry snarled, "no thanks!"

"What if I promise to tell the truth?" Rita asked, "your words, nothing but the truth, your true story, I give my word."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked turning to face her.

"Well why not? We both benefit, you get the truth out and I get a great story." Rita said holding out her hand, "please? I promise to print only what you want."

"Well if you mean that then why don't you interview the real champions first?" Harry said, "then I will think about it."

"Alright, you have yourself a deal Mr. Potter."

Harry shook her hand and did not think on her for a week, he had so much more on his plate, avoiding his house, studying and preparing for a tournament he wanted no part in. It was at breakfast that morning that he saw Rita's article on the three Triwizard champions and grinned, she had kept her word and had painted the three champions in a good light. Each one had been carefully interviewed and it was clear she had spent time getting to know a bit about each of them. There was no article in sight about him and he was pleased to see that, though he was sure she had an ulterior motive, he was not trusting of adults at all, not since he had to take care and rely on himself since he was only a small child.

Harry was far smarter than he let on, when he learned magic was real he had got the supplies he needed with Hagrid then, a few days later snuck back into Diagon Alley and got a trunk with three compartments, books on the magical world and healing potions, nutrient potions and Wizard ration bars. He knew full well he would be back in the Dursley household in the summer after his first year. He knew too his school books and all would be locked up and he had to have a way to survive. If not for that blasted elf he could have had a far better first summer but then again he did have Fred and George come rescue him and take him to the burrow. The next summer was not any fun at all and if not for the potions and ration bars he would have starved to death he was sure of it. Not until this last summer with the threats of Sirius over their heads did Petunia leave him alone. He looked up to see the pale blond haired gray eyed Malfoy heir stride up.

"Looks as if Skeeter knows who are the true champions, seems she left you out." Draco sneered.

"That is because I am not a real champion." Harry replied, "I did not enter my name and would not be stupid enough to have. I don't belong in this competition."

"Why don't you stop lying Potter!" Ron snapped.

"Why don't you shut it." Fred growled at his brother.

"Yes your showing your insanity brother dearest." George added.

"Harry is far too smart to enter anything he is not prepared for." Fred continued.

"Yes and he is not prepared for this and he knows it." George added.

"Thanks mates." Harry replied.

"You are welcome!" Both boys chimed in at once.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that Fred and George would defend him so publically, then again they had nothing to fear, no-one would dare attack them. Still it seemed as if they really did care about him, they had come and rescued him from his relations just before second year and they had stood by him during that year, even going so far as to escort him class to class for a time after he was revealed as a Parselmouth. At least he had them on his side and he saw they believed him, that was something for him as it took away a bit of the hurt of his two first friends turning their back on him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rita Skeeter was angry and ashamed at herself, she had only wanted to created a sensational story about Harry Potter that was all. Then she saw the real boy, and saw that he was just a child, a young scared teen who had been betrayed. She could not add to that and so she had promised to write the articles on the other champions as she still wanted to interview him. She was surprised at the positive letters she got for how she portrayed them and the papers sold even more, which surprised her, she honestly thought sensationalism sold more papers! Now she sat in a coffee shop in Little Whinging thinking on what she had just learned. Even though she was clad as a muggle in a dull navy suit with a bright green shirt she still turned heads as she was pretty and knew it.

Back to what she had learned, Harry was not the spoiled boy she had thought, she had spoke to Vernon Dursley who had been home alone and learned the boy was not wanted at home. That his aunt hated the very sight of him and that Vernon did not like the boy but did raise him the best he could. He thought it was perfectly acceptable to spread lies that Harry Potter, the boy who lived went to a school for the criminally insane! After learning that Rita had smiled, flattered him some more about how good he was to take in such a child and left. She had left the dull neighborhood and was now seated in a coffee shop sipping some very good coffee. She looked up as a tall thin woman clad in jeans and jumper, her long brown hair tied back came and took a seat at her table.

"Can I help you?" Rita asked her.

"You were talking with those Dursleys weren't you?" The woman asked, "you seem to know a lot about Harry Potter, is it true, did they send that sweet boy St. Brutus?"

"No, no he is going to the same private school that his parents did in Scotland, Hogwarts." Rita said, "his parents did not die in a car crash as you were no doubt told."

"They didn't?" The woman said looking shocked, "how did they die?"

"James Potter was a policeman, there was a terrorist who went by the name You-know-who, stupid name if you ask me." Rita said not daring to use the real name of the monster, "anyway he found and killed both James and Lily and nearly killed little Harry, that is where he got his scar, but he was wounded too badly to finish the job and we believe he died."

"I am glad to hear that sweet boy came from such good people, I always knew those Dursleys were no good!" The woman said, "if you see him, let him know that there are people on Privet Drive who do care and support him will you?"

"Of course, of course I will." Rita said checking her watch she stood, "I must be going, thank you for your time."

She left and walked to an underground station and took a train into London. Of course she did not need to but she needed time to think, she had speak with Harry and would do so as soon as she could. She got off near Diagon Alley, walked through the Leaky Cauldron, tapped her wand on the wall and walked through into the alley. She walked to the Daily Prophet and up to her office where she sat down and took out her quick quote quill. She put it on the table and looked at it, somehow using it felt wrong, she had never felt this way before and she smiled. This was that dear boy's doing, Harry Potter and she took out her wand and started to tinker with the quill changing it to something that she could be proud of. Somehow the sensationalism she had given to was not settling well with her, she felt the need to do something great and she would, she swore she would.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was not sure this was the best idea but he wanted to get the truth out, he was so tired of all the lies spread about him. It was with that resolve he entered the Hogshead on a Hogsmeade weekend just before the first task and found Rita sitting in a dark corner. She had ordered lunch, Shepherd's pie, fresh bread and butter and Butterbeer. The food here was very good, and though the pub was a bit shabby and dark it was cleaner than the Leaky Cauldron. The floors were scrubbed and waxed clean and the bartender kept wiping up the bar with a fresh towel. Harry tucked into his lunch and ate well, Rita was not going to question him until he ate well as she was sure as a growing teen he needed lots of food. Finally over dessert, a Treacle tart with whipped cream she started to talk to him.

"I want thank you." Rita said, "you have changed my thinking on things."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I made me see you for you." Rita said, "and see me for who I was, I did as you asked and if you want I would like to do an interview, but I promise if it is not what you want I will not."

"I want the truth to get out." Harry said, "why would you even care? I mean so few do care."

"Well I did not at first, I was just as you believed me to be, but what you said to me, well that got me to think, and interviewing the other champions and printing their true stories, well I got lots of very nice letters, that has never happened before. I liked it, I like being liked, but that is not why I want to interview you. I well, I want to get to know who Harry is." Rita said, "I spoke with your uncle and I must say your relations are the most narrow minded, stupid, idiots I have ever had the misfortune to come across."

"Yea, they are but they are family so what can I do?" Harry said.

"Well I spoke to one of your neighbors, when she learned the truth that you were not going to St. Brutus well she was happy to say the least. I think if you have to go back your neighbors will make life a bit better for you."

"Thank you, but you did not have to do that." Harry replied.

"Well, it's the least I could do for you." Rita replied.

"Well if you want the interview it will take some time." Harry replied, "it's a long story."

"I have time." Rita said.

In the end Harry spent the majority of the day talking to Rita, he told her how Hagrid had come and taken him to Diagon Alley from the hut on the rock his relations were hiding on. To facing Quirrell in his first year, to taking down a sixty foot basilisk and saving Ginny Weasley in his second year. He told of the meeting in the Shrieking shack, of how Severus Snape bravely tried to save them but ended up knocked out cold. He never saw Peter Pettigrew and so believed that Black had confounded them. The minister refused to see their memories and what was more insisted on the Dementors kiss on a man who had never even got a trial. Coming to this year Harry told how he had not put his name in the goblet but was being forced to compete against his will. That the honorable Triwizard Tournament was being turned into a mockery with him in it and that the only real champions were Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum.

"You can bet this will sell quite a few copies." Rita said, "I will get this out as soon as I can."

"Thank you, you do not know how much this means to me." Harry replied.

"Well I do want to do the right thing, and of course make some money, which reminds me, how much?"

"How much for what?" Harry asked.

"How much do you want to be paid?" Rita asked, "you should be after all you have done."

"Er five percent?" Harry said.

"Done, I will see you later." Rita said.

She left and Harry left soon after and went back to the school. He hoped the article would be truthful, he so did not want to be betrayed again. With that in mind he headed back to Hogwarts with a small bit of hope in his heart.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was able to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms once more as Fred and George had warded his bed and trunk so that no-one could harm them or him. Harry had asked them for help when he saw a timid dreamy third year by the name of Luna Lovegood being picked on. They had given him a few items with instructions on how to use them and Harry give them to her. By the way she thanked him and followed him around it was clear she was very grateful. A few days before the first task the article Rita had written on him came out. To say it caused quite a stir would be putting it mildly.

"Love the article." Fred said taking a seat by him at breakfast.

"Yes, but you are far too modest." George said, "you are a hero you know."

"I am not!" Harry said. "Next thing you will say is I am good looking."

"Now that you are not, kinda scrawny." Fred replied.

"Yes, a scrawny glasses wearing git!" George added, his grin showing he was teasing.

"Leave him alone you prats!"Ginny snapped, "hasn't he suffered enough from you lot?"

"Ginny we are only teasing dear Harry." Fred said.

"He knows we are on his side." George added.

"Yes we stand by him fully unlike some people." Fred said glaring at Ron down the table.

"Someone needs to be pranked." George said.

Harry felt warm inside, here were two boys who did not have to be friends with him not only standing up for him but sticking by him. There was no need for that but they did it anyway, so did Ginny but it still hurt his first two friends had betrayed him and turned their back on him. He could not forgive them for that, not for a long time in fact. At least the rest of the Gryffindors were not shooting him death glares and he was able to go to classes without the worry of being hexed and badly by others. The professors had stopped that at least, though he was sure it was just so that Hogwarts could put on a good show for the foreign students, if not for that he would not be safe at all.

"So have a plan for the first task?" Fred asked.

"Charlie visited us." George added, "you know good old Charlie?"

"Yes, and I was thinking a summoning charm." Harry replied as he did know all about the dragons. "Use my best talents."

"You know that basilisk you killed?" Fred said.

"You could take ol' Snape down there." George added.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"He is far more than he seems." Fred replied.

"Yes, far more, you would be surprise." George added.

That is how Harry found himself talking to one Severus Snape and taking him to the second floor girl's bathroom. Rather he was drug there by an irate potions master who warned him of all the horrible things he would do to him if he was wasting his time. Harry opened the entrance to the pipe and called for stairs, he was surprised when they came. He led Severus down them, through the corridor and to the door of the chamber opening it and leading Severus in. The potions master took five steps in and looked at the still whole snake in shock, then at Harry and back at the basilisk.

"You killed this." Severus said.

"Yes, well with Fawkes help sir, he took out the eyes, I used the sword of Gryffindor sir." Harry replied.

"You called the sword of Gryffindor?" Severus said in shock.

"Well I called for help and Fawkes came with the sorting hat and I asked for help from that and the sword hit me on the head."

"Fawkes came when you called for help, and you got the sword of Gryffindor and killed this?" Severus said looking at Harry in a new light.

"Um well I did not want to have to, but well it was that to get eaten and Ginny well, Tom Riddle, that is Voldemort you know was killing her, I had to stop him." Harry replied.

"Well this is an interesting situation," Rita said walking up, "I am sorry, but I had to come, I had to see this for myself."

"How dare you!" Severus said taking out his wand and aiming at her, "you dare stalk Harry!"

"No she is not! Please sir she is not!" Harry said stepping before Severus and Rita, "she made a vow on her magic to not harm me!"

Severus looked from Rita who was examining the large basilisk with interest. She was impressed, she knew Harry well enough now that he would not lie about something like this. Still she wanted pictures and that was why she had a camera and took pictures, even having Harry pose before the snake. Much to Severus's surprise, when he really looked at the boy he saw a shy boy who really did not want the fame this would bring him. He even had one of Lily's amusing habits, he chewed his lower lip and he was built more like her than Potter, in fact the more Severus really looked at Harry he saw Lily, really the only thing he shared with his father was that annoying hair and those glasses, well even those were plastic and cheap not the wire rimmed ones his father wore. Little did he know that between the article and the visit to the chamber this would find him, well allies with a Potter!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat looking over the grounds of Hogwarts thinking on how this last school year had changed his life. He still was not friendly at all with Ron and Hermione and really he was more guarded than ever and had few true friends, Fred and George, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Collin Creevy (though he was rater hyperactive at times) Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Rita's article had got the ball rolling for a trail for his godfather and quite a few things came out from that. Barty Crouch Sr. had blocked a trial for Sirius even going so far as to claim a trial had taken place. When Crouch was brought in it was found out he was under the _Imperious_ curse, when that was lifted and he was put under _Veritaserum_ and all hell broke loose.

Harry had been studying when the Aurors stormed the school and took Moody away, only he found out it was not Moody. He was shocked when he was taken away and puzzled when he met up with Bill Weasley and a few goblins who looked at his scar and removed a curse from it. He was questioned about his years at Hogwarts and he answered truthfully. Then he was sent back to Hogwarts feeling quite a bit lighter, one thing that came from the curse being removed from his scar was the fact that his glasses made everything blurry. He went to Poppy and she fixed the prescription and did a full physical starting him on a regimen of potions to fix the damage of years of short rations and to fix his eyesight too.

"So how is my favorite enfant doing today?" Fleur said walking up to where he sat, "you get to go live with your godfather non?"

"Great, I feel great, I am so glad the tournament is over, Cedric was amazing." Harry replied, "I never did belong in it."

"Non, but you did good, for mon enfant." Fleur said, "will you stay at Hogwarts? Beauxbatons would be honored to have you."

"I will stay, lots of work to do here, but I thank you for your offer." Harry replied.

Things were changing, with the blatant corruption in the ministry the magical population was in an uproar that an innocent man had never got a trial and had been thrown in Azkaban. To add to that the Dementor kiss was ordered on said man and that scared the magical community. If a noble lord could suffer such a fate none of them were safe. Reforms were demanded, a government more like those in the muggle world with a judicial system, the Auror department following the modern muggle police departments, even a small military. Yet the greatest change had come for Harry, when Barty Crouch Jr. was interrogated it was found out that he was working with Peter Pettigrew to bring back Voldemort. With the Aurors now knowing where Wormtail was they had descended on Little Hangleton and captured Wormtail and the thing that was Voldemort.

The goblins had taken the curse which was a Horcrux and had managed to find the remaining ones and destroyed them. This was their job, though they were a violent and scary race they fought evil all the time. They knew more about the evil things wizards did than many witches and wizards did. Hunting down Horcruxes was something they were used to and they had found each and everyone of Voldemort's. They had destroyed them and then they had demanded (as was their right) the demon form of Voldemort and destroyed it. Harry was free and would never have to fight the fiend again. Though he had a long road in his education he was looking forward to his future. He was planning on training to become a Healer and doctor, he was sure he could do so much good as that had been his dream growing up to become a doctor.

Dumbledore was no longer allowed to speak to Harry alone, in fact he was being forced to retire from all his positions. He had done nothing to remove Voldemort completely from the mortal plain, and went so far as to violate treaties set up with the goblins when Horcruxes were involved. As it was believed he had gone senile he was put in St. Mungos for the remainder of his life for his and the nations safety. It came out he believed Harry had to die in the end for the greater good, this action nearly got Severus to kill him himself which surprised Harry. Snape cared enough to not want him dead? That made him happy and he realized that there were quite a few people that really did care about him out there. His life was really looking up and he felt he owed it to one wonderful woman who still cared so much about him, Rita Skeeter. If only she would not fuss over him so much! He was a young man now and did not need Sirius's girlfriend fussing over him so much. Though he rather liked being mothered but he was not about to say that, he was nearly fifteen after all!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So another one shot, here Harry thought he was all alone but ends up with a very good ally and his freedom._

_So do review please!_


	7. The Best Revenge

_Harry Potter's parents survived that terrible night. However his brother became the boy who lived and he lived in the shadows. When Voldemort comes after him at the end of his sixth year instead of his brother what will he do? Will he help those who scorned him or stay true to the light and right? Warning, mention of abuse of a child._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Best Revenge:

As long as Harry Potter could remember he had been hated by his father and if not for the personal house elf assigned to him shortly after his brother was declared the boy who lived his life would have been hell. As his father and mother did not want him to take away from the fame of their "precious son" he was turned over to an old but wise elf named Muffy. She was tasked to protect and take care of him and that is what she did, more so after Harry was savagely beaten by one who should have taken care of him, his own father. All because at the tender age of three had had shown magic!

Muffy had taken her master's orders in keeping Harry safe by moving him from the nursery in the manor house that James had bought and made Potter manor to a cozy room of his own. Marcus Charlus was the only one who missed Harry but Harry was happy enough with the arrangement. If it meant he did not see his father all the better, and he knew that was wrong to thing that way but he was scared he would be beat again! His room was not large but not small either, he had a four poster bed with curtains hung in a rich deep green with matching curtains, a rag rug in greens, blues and purples. A quilt on the bed from his godfather Sirius Black was blue with a large red dragon on it bordered in green and Harry loved it.

From the age of three he had taken his meals in the kitchens as his parents did not want him at the table. They would have starved him if not for the charm that Muffy put on him to at least make sure he was fed. It was as if he was not a member of his family at all, well accept for Marcus who treated him as decent as he dared. He was a bit scared of his father as well as his life was not easy even if he was the boy who lived. From the time he was toilet trained he was trained to be the knight that everyone needed. Harry was recruited only to be a foil for his brother but even he enjoyed this time with his brother's tutors, until the day his father wanted him to dress as a death eater.

"You will wear this if you know what is good for you!" James shouted at the little boy.

"I would rather die than wear that!" Harry shouted back, "I will kill myself I will, I will, I will!"

"Why you ungrateful little shit, after all I do for you…"

"Maybe it would be best to not make him, if he does not wish to dress as a death eater their might be hope after all for him." Lily said coldly, "besides we might need him later, if something happens to Marcus."

"Fine, but do not think we are finished boy!" James snarled.

They were, Muffy saw to that he forgot about beating Harry, she was Harry's now and would protect her little master no matter what. This went on even in school, Marcus was no dummy and did very well in his muggle school but Harry was just a bit smarter and proved it time and time again, at school that is. His advanced class grades were charmed to show he was average in the same classes as Marcus, not top of the advanced classes. Marcus might not like him much but even he did not say a word to their parents. His father might not know but he had seen Harry beaten and did not want him hurt like that again. He was a stuck up, selfish boy but in that he did not want anyone hurt like that. Not even Voldemort and that was saying something!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry should have been angry but he could not be anything but pleased. When he had headed to primary school he had been told he would go as Harry Evans not Potter so not to take away from his "perfect" brother. Now the letter to Hogwarts sent to him showed Harry Evans and he was quite pleased with that. He was now an average height thin eleven year old boy with long black hair that came to his shoulders that he tied back (one more way to not look a Potter) clear contacts to show off his green eyes and keep him from looking like his father and carefully mended clothing handed down from his brother. His brother was taller and a bit stocker so the handed down clothing could last him a year or more and was high quality. Any flaws Muffy fixed for him so he did not look bad at all.

He knew that soon he would be headed to Hogwarts and would meet up with Neville Longbottom, his only friend aside from Luna Lovegood, a strange but smart girl who would go to Hogwarts next year. He had a secret too, his parents had left him with a small trust vault of 100,000 galleons and he had transferred all that money to a new vault under the Evans name a year prior. He knew that sooner or later he would be disowned and had to take what he could before that happened. It was why Muffy had helped find two trunks, one was his grandmothers and could shrink and be put in a satchel sent to Marcus who had no need for yet another bottomless satchel. The other was his mother's and here he nearly shouted with joy for what he found inside.

"Master Harry what have you found?" Muffy asked walking up to the trunk.

"All the books I need, and look at this telescope and oh a cauldron and vials and cloaks I can use too!" Harry said happily, "I don't need to buy any books, unless I take muggle studies or Divinization! That and the wand I found, seems dear father and mother did not make sure all the wands were hidden in the Potter vault."

"Master Potter is coming," Muffy said snapping her fingers to hide the trunks and books.

"There you are, we are going to the Alley, you will stay here." James said coldly, "you can get your things later boy."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Good, if you get into any trouble so help me I will kill you." James snarled.

"Yes sir." Harry said not afraid of death at all so the threat was no threat to him, "I will be good sir."

"See that you are."

With that James left and Harry was able to organize his grandmothers three compartment trunk with all his things. A few days later he was able to go to Diagon alley himself and get his school uniforms and the few things he did not have. He spent the last month at Potter manor reading his textbooks, _Hogwarts a History_, _Household Charms for the Beginner_ and _Basic Defense_. Harry read through these and by the time he was to head to Hogwarts he was more than ready. He was surprised at the train station to get a letter shoved at him by his father with his mother glaring at him as if he were something dirty.

"Take that, your schooling is paid for but that is it." James said coldly, "the letter will explain everything."

"Yes sir." Harry said knowing what it contained.

"Leave, Marcus needs us." Lily snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

He got on the train, found the compartment Neville was in and after scooping up his toad and handing him back waited for the train to move before he read the letter. It was as he had thought, he was disowned, disinherited and no longer a Potter, as if he had been before. What was good though was that Augusta Longbottom now was his legal guardian and would be until he turned seventeen. He should have been unhappy but really she had taken better care of him than his parents and he felt happy and sad at that same time, sad his parents hated him and did not want him but happy someone did.

"Well I no longer am a Potter thank Merlin." Harry said, "been disowned but your gran, well gran wants me, she is my legal guardian now."

"That is great, we can be brothers!" Neville said grinning, "I always wanted a brother!"

"This means my, James Potter cannot threaten me or, well, you know." Harry said not wanting to say that he was beaten at times, though Neville knew he was, "I have Hogwarts then the world!"

"With me there with you brother." Neville said.

"Are you brothers?" A bushy haired girl asked at the door way, "you don't look alike.

"Well we are now, I am Neville Longbottom, this is my brother Harry." Neville said, "who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure, and celebrate my new brother and family, his parents were horrible, disowned him for not being Marcus Potter." Neville said being bold for the first time in his life, "too bad they did…"

"So you were the brother of Marcus Potter." Hermione said, "was he mean to you?"

"No, just James and Lily, he was decent as he could be, I hate what I must do, but I am going to destroy James and Lily for what they did." Harry said, "you will see in a week what I do to them!"

"I will help." Neville said.

"Are there child services in the magical world?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is."

"Then you should contact them, even if they did not abuse you they did abandon you and that can't be legal!" Hermione said.

"Hermione I believe this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Harry said grinning.

The new friends talked all the way to school learning a lot about each other. Hermione was a very smart girl who had never had friends and was thrilled to have friends now. What sealed the friendship even more was when they were sorted. Harry was first of the three and ended up in Hufflepuff, then Hermione and Neville who all ended up in Hufflepuff with Harry. A few days later Harry's revenge came through, the _Daily Prophet_ splashed the headline: _Abusive Potters Disown Younger Son, Is The Boy Who Lived Safe With His Parents?_ Though no trial was called for of the Potters they were in disgrace for what they had done to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Five years passed, and Harry and his friends flourished, they got the best grades in the school and made many friends. Harry was still marked by his time being abused by his own parents but his friends helped him through the worst of the flashbacks. He had little to do with Marcus who was not happy to have his parents disgraced though he knew deep down they deserved it. Still Harry was no friend of his, or those in his tight very small circle of friends. Now while Harry had a quiet peaceful five years of school Marcus most certainly had not.

First year Quirrell had turned out to be a servant of Voldemort fully and tried to steal the Philosopher's stone and tried to kill Marcus. The next year had been a tough one as Ginny Weasley had been in need of rescue and that was the only year that Harry had to save anyone, he was a Parselmouth and only his truest friends were in on that little secret. His brother had nearly been blamed for the attacks that year and only Harry saving Ginny Weasley proved the truth. Third year Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban but had not got far before he had found Barty Crouch Jr. hidden with his father and had gone to help raise a dark lord. Marcus had been entered into the Triwizard tournament and on taking the cup himself had disappeared only to come back an hour later with a very dead Pettigrew and tales that Voldemort was back.

Harry had not believed him and refused to have anything to do with him at all the next year. Harry ended up as a prefect, while Marcus was forced to carve bloody lines into his hand by the evil hag Umbridge. It was only Marcus heading to the ministry and trying to "save" Sirius, finding out it was a trap and showing Voldemort was back that everyone found out the truth. Harry was at the ministry and for some reason Voldemort was not attacking his brother. No the evil dark lord had turned on Harry and shot the killing curse at him. It had struck and something happened, the curse connected to Harry who's shield just could not stop such a curse and both the dark lord and Harry fell to the floor. Harry got up first with the knowledge that it was he, not Marcus who was the true boy who lived.

"That bloody well hurt!" Harry snapped.

"Wait, you survived, but how?" Marcus stammered.

"Seems Marcus I am the one who survived, or we both did." Harry said, "though I doubt you want to find out if that is true. Damn if that is the case the prophecy is about me."

"What does it say?" Marcus said, "I have not been told it."

"Not a clue." Harry said, "I only know the part that says the one who is born at the end of the seventh month with defeat the dark lord. Or something like that."

"He is back!" Came shouts as Voldemort rose, "stop him!"

Voldemort Apparated out as the coward he was leaving but the damage was done, every paper would state that Harry was the boy who lived not Marcus. If the Potters had thought to get Harry back they were sorely mistaken as they found out the next day when lady Longbottom faced the Potters who had come to Hogwarts to get "their" son back. Rita Skeeter was there as well and she was going to fully ruin them and the headmaster who allowed this farce to continue on for so long. Harry was the real boy who lived, not Marcus, and now all focus was on the quiet Hufflepuff boy who did not want this kind of exposure at all.

"Why are you here Potter?" Harry said coldly as his former father came into the room.

"You are coming home with us." James said, "you need to be trained."

"You are not my father, nor my family." Harry said coldly, "leave me alone, once you get me alone what will you do, beat me again? Try to starve me? Nice try Potter, I do not need you or your wife."

"You are our son!" Lily said.

"No, you disowned and disinherited me, that is what!" Harry snapped. "I am now part of the house Longbottom, not house Potter!"

"How dare you, you ungrateful little shit!" James snarled moving to grab him, "I will teach you!"

"Touch him and I will kill you." Severus said stepping forward anger in his eyes, "you should never have made me swear to protect your boys Potter, I will do so with my last breath, not just Harry but Marcus too!"

"As will I." McGonagall said stepping to stand by Severus.

"Add me in, should not call children such names, not nice." Hagrid said stepping up.

"Count me in." Sprout said.

"And me!" Flitwick squeaked.

"I believe you have overstayed your welcome." Dumbledore said looking at the Potters in a way he never had before, one of anger and disgust, "Marcus stays until the investigation of you is over, one thing I will not abide is a child abuser, and if you harmed either of these children I will see you pay."

To say Harry was stunned would not do it justice, he had always thought Dumbledore knew about the abuse and condoned it. That he was glad Harry was no longer a Potter and not around his former brother. Clearly that was not the case, though Harry was not about to trust the man anytime soon as it was. The Potters looked shocked and James actually backed down, what was more with orders from Dumbledore Filch happily showed them out of the school, without their remaining son.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The beginning of sixth year came at the end of a eventful summer. Things did not go as Voldemort had hoped, most of his followers were killed instead of just thrown in Azkaban, the ministry was over turned and reformed under Amada Bones and with Severus Snape inventing a cure for Lycanthropy he had very few Werewolves on his side. The Dementors could be destroyed, a fact the ministry had tried to keep secret and so they were on the run as well. Giants were easily killed with simple muggle weapons and so he had very few followers.

This was why he was at Hogwarts now on Marcus's summons to fight him. This was not Marcus's intent, to fight Voldemort, no he needed to get him to the school so that Harry could finish him off, or so Marcus hoped Harry would. What if he turned to Voldemort and joined him? After all he had every right to after what had been done to him. However Harry did not think that way, sure he was abused by those who should have loved him, and he was thrown out of his family but he was not evil. Nor was he dark, he was light and good and refused to give into evil or darkness as he was going to prove he was good, that he could and would do the right thing.

"Ah so there you are Harry." Voldemort said.

"The answer is no." Harry said, "I know what you will say, and yes I was abused, yes I was hated by my own parents, like you. However I found a new family, which you should have done as well. I have but one thing to say to you."

"What is that?" Voldemort said.

"Go to hell." Harry said.

The sound of a boom could be heard and at first Voldemort did not notice anything but a strange burning sensation in his chest. He looked down and put a hand on his chest and was shocked when it came away soaked in blood. He saw the strange muggle device in Harry's hand, and this was the last thing he saw as a bullet slammed into his head killing him at once. He fell to the floor dead and that was the end of Voldemort. What happened to Harry? He became an oncologist in the muggle world, married Susan Bones and lived happily ever after. Something his birth parents never could be happy about. Sometimes as Harry was often found saying, living well is the best revenge.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So yes, in this despite how badly he was treated Harry refused to be evil or become evil. He does get his revenge in the end and it is true, living well can be the best revenge against those who wrong you. It can burn them up after all!_


	8. Too Late

Too Late:

_So this is my response to Severus Snape is related to Harry. It is not warm and fuzzy at all._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Harry had found out he was related to one Severus Snape, that the man was in fact his uncle he had hoped he could get away from the Dursleys. But all hope of that had shattered that first potions class. He had thought he had done well, answered the questions asked him, helped keep Neville from melting his cauldron and making a very good potion. After class he had taken the well worn letter from his robes and walked up to Severus, it was then his hopes were dashed cruelly. No matter how James Potter had treated Severus (and it was horrid to say the least) he should have listened to the boy and read the letter he gave him. Instead he would regret what he did years later but could do nothing about it.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus snarled.

"I-I have something to give you sir." Harry stammered handing over the letter, Severus read it and paled. "It was from my mother."

"How dare you, get out!" Severus shouted, "I will not stand for your tricks and lies, twenty points from Gryffindor and don't think you will get off so lightly for this!"

Severus had not read the full letter, if he had things would have gone different. He had only seen he was to take in Harry and the brat had set him up. His hatred of the father transferred to the son and both would suffer for it. Harry never brought it up again and in spite to the man before him never again would do a perfect potion and would intentionally make sure his essays were subpar to say the least. The years passed, and Harry learned and grew, he ended up with a house elf named Dobby after his second year and his time with his "loving" relations was not bad at all. They forgot about him when he was in the house and that was fine by him. Dobby made sure he was fed and taught him about the magical world.

His relations with Snape never got better, he was polite but never again tried to engage the man. By the time of his forth year he was entered in the Tri-wizard Tournament he blamed Snape for putting his name in the goblet. The headmaster, for the safety of both got Harry a private tutor as he saw both would kill each other if they even were in the same room. Their relationship hit an all time low (if you could call it that) when Harry came back from the third task with Pettigrew and found out Snape had been a death eater. Harry nearly killed him and the minister got to see first hand the power of one Harry Potter. Severus Snape spent a month in St. Mungos from that attack and the "welcome" he got from Voldemort when he went back to spy.

The next year was quiet, Voldemort lay low until the end of that year. The final battle came in the death chamber in the department of mysteries. Many fell there, when Sirius went through the veil Harry lost it. He summoned Bellatrix and sent her through the arch and when Voldemort came tackled the man and dove through the veil. Voldemort fought so hard to stay on the mortal plane he was able to suck the life from all his loyal death eaters, his Horcruxes followed him through the arch and Harry was spat out to end up in a coma for the next month.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus really wanted to kill himself, he knew now what he had done to Harry Potter had broke the boy all those years ago. The abuse he had suffered at the hands of his relations was out, the money sent to them to take care of the boy was wasted on them and there son while he lived in a cupboard, did all their chores and was beaten and tortured growing up. The Dursleys would never see the light of day outside prison, Dudley would go to a reform school of course with the knowledge his family was in disgrace. Severus had added to the abuse of the boy and the boy was going to hate living with him, he knew it.

Harry woke up and left the hospital wing to find out he had a new guardian, a man he hated. He knew that Severus was just playing with him, that he was putting on a front. How often had the Dursleys done that? He knew the game well and he knew how to play it. He took the apology with a bit of grace and grudgingly accepted the fact he would be living with Severus Snape for the next two years. All he asked was to go to Gringotts for the willing reading of his godfather and he would go and live with Severus. The emancipation never came from Sirius, he had no legal rights to do that and Harry accepted his fate, or so it seemed. He spent the summer with Severus, rarely speaking to him, doing as he was asked. Severus could live with that and did not pester or make the boy do anything.

It was at the opening feast he would find out just how angry Harry was and surprisingly it was not fully at him. He had put the boy on the train himself, made sure he was there and was sure he would see him at the feast. He was getting nervous as the boy had not shown up and the sorting was now over. Before the headmaster could give his speech a goblin stepped into the room clad in suit and tie with a letter in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's about one Harry Potter." The goblin replied, "he gave this letter to the goblin nation to read to you here."

"Please do so." Severus said dreading what it said.

"To the most esteemed magical world of Britain." The goblin read, "I Harry Potter have but one thing to say to you. This is not to the friends that I have made but to others. I spent my childhood as a slave to my relations, as they got fat off my money and my hard work I was starved, beaten and treated worse than a house elf. Even they are fed well and I rarely was. When I came to Hogwarts I thought I had a way out from the abuse but hardly, every year here I was put in danger. I want no part of magical Britain ever again.

You had time to take care of me, to make sure I was well treated but you never did. You had a squib watch over me but who was not allowed to truly help me. I was isolated and grew up thinking my parents were drunks who died in a car crash and I was less than scum. I found out that was not true but never was accepted in this world, for that reason I leave you and vow never to return. There are far better magical communities for me to live in and that is where I am headed, don't try to find me you will regret the day you did.

You might ask why I do this, I found out something about my uncle Severus Snape, a spell was placed on him to hate me and to forget he was family. This was done by the ministry who knew I was abused and made sure it continued. This is the last straw, I am sorry if my friends are hurt by this but for me to live my own life I have to cut off all ties to the lands that never wanted me or cared one wit about me. You treating me nice now, I have two words for you, you are too late."

"Don't blame him." Severus said, "we got what we deserved, "if this is how we treat our heroes than I wish him all the best."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charlus, Rose, Lily and James knew that their father was the Harry Potter but that was all. He did not talk of his life before coming to America, it only made him sad. Their mother, a slight woman with strawberry blond hair comforted him and had left England with him. Sally-Ann Potter nee Perks had stood by him fully and her family had taken young Harry in helping him in his escape to freedom. Harry treated them very well and was a gentle and kindly father. He did spoil them a bit but did teach them the value of family working together, the only time he got upset was when they tried to blame another for what they did wrong. He was a great father and was a champion of children.

Magical Europe was in war, had been as long as they could remember. But little help went out for them, they had turned their back on their greatest hero and they had to live with that. The rest of the world isolated magical Europe, all accept France, Italy, Greece and Spain. Harry didn't care, he was free and had a wonderful family. Any time a letter came begging him for help he sent back a two word response and went back to his life. He had a good life now, why would he ever go back to a world that had not wanted him and had gone as far as to make sure his life was miserable. If he had stayed he was sure he would be dead already without a great family that he had now.

Severus had ended up here as had all of Harry's true friends and their families. In fact any who wanted to come to America for freedom were allowed. But no help was sent back to magical Europe, they had betrayed so many for so long they would reap what they sowed. Harry had a good uncle now, a man who cared about him and though both mourned the past they moved forward and it was Severus who sent the magical reply back to magical Europe, you are far too late. Leave Harry alone!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yea, a bit dark but far more realistic for a child who had been badly treated by a world that had thrown him out. Finding out the truth got him to leave and who can blame him?_


End file.
